


The Fox and his Boy

by rufferto



Category: Ladyhawke (1985), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Animal Instincts, Cursed Arthur, Cursed Merlin, M/M, Magic Reveal, Romance, Rough Consensual First Time Sex, cage sex, cross-over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's pretend they take place during the same time period. :):)<br/>Morgana Cursed Arthur and seized the throne.<br/>Merlin partially saved Arthur from completely being a fox but had to take part of the day in an animal form himself.<br/>Arthur is a Fox by Day and a Man by Night.<br/>Merlin is a Dire Wolf by Night and Man by day.<br/>They only get to see each other for five minutes at sunrise and sunset.<br/>They try to stay together but Foxes are foxes and Wolves are wolves.<br/>Phillipe wonders if God is laughing at him by making him deal with another curse. This time between two men who are clearly in love with each other.<br/>This is a cross over between LadyHawke and Merlin<br/>Don't own Ladyhawke or Merlin (BBC) not making any money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Arthur for giving me so many story ideas.
> 
> Also, i have no idea what France was called back then. I'm pretty sure it was something else. I'll look it up and update later. Anyway. Lets just pretend Ladyhawke happened at the same time of Merlin?, Right. Right. And ... oh well. I just wanted to see how Mouse would deal with Arthur and Merlin. I'm not going to try much to make it historically accurate. Just enjoy the story.:) It's got Merthur.:)

Four men were seated at a table in a tavern somewhere within the ancient realm of Camelot. One of them frowned, a handsome, curly haired blonde man. He was older than the rest. The other three looked over at the minstrel who was telling a story to the crowd for his meal and drink.  
  
"Have you heard the tale of King Arthur? His reign was a short one and now his sister rules and everyone believes him dead.  That's not the truth, and if you hear me now I shall tell you the truth of our King. He is not dead, but under a terrible curse. A curse they say only true love will break." There were several scoffs from the crowd, everyone knew Morgana killed Arthur. It was  a pipe dream that the King would return and heal the land of the blight that was her rule.  "It is said, dear friends that on the day she conquered Camelot she cursed him because of the way he lived his life. He was to take the form of a fox forevermore. It was only the wizard Emrys who saved him when he countered the curse. The fox he would only be by day and his loyal manservant would guard him until they could break it.  Unfortunately the spell required a sacrifice and the manservant was also cursed. He would be a dire wolf by night and guard the King. The King was doomed to be a fox only during the day but at least now they had a chance to save him. What's worse, they would not be able to communicate in their animal forms, they would just know to stay together. That was all the hope the great wizard could give them. One day, my friends. One day they will be cured and the King will break free of it!” The lad smiled as he pilfered someone’s money bag without them noticing.  
  
A man rose from the far end of the tavern and the crowd looked apprehensive. He removed his cloak and was wearing the colors of Morgana's army. "You speak treason." He stared at the storyteller with a dangerous eye and drew his sword. "The penalty for which is death."  
  
“It isn’t polite to assume one is speaking treason knowingly when you have just met him!” The boy backed up and darted his eyes around the room as though looking for an escape route. He was thin and small-boned. He would be hard to catch and judging by that cheeky grin he knew it. He also didn’t have a very English look to him and his accent was foreign. He was not from Camelot.

The four men at the table all glanced at each other then looked at the small youth who looked terrified. Gwaine elbowed Percival. "We haven't had a good bar fight in ages."  
  
"We're supposed to be keeping a low profile." Percival muttered.  
  
"He reminds me of Merlin." Elyan sighed.  
  
"Well girls, what are you waiting for?" Leon was already on his feet, sword out. He deflected the attacker quite easily. And the bar-fight began.  
  
They stumbled out of the tavern forty minutes and a lot of bruises later. "Where'd that kid go?"  Percival wondered as he half-carried, half-dragged Gwaine out of the tavern.

“Found him.” Leon hauled the boy by the scruff of his neck.

“I knew I should have gone down the other road, Lord why do you taunt my poor stomach with promises of good food and shelter.” The boy muttered to himself. “Thank you, but I really must be off. Have a lovely day.” He waved and started to run off again but Leon held him back.

“You’re a thief.” Leon indicated the stolen purse.

“We deal with the god-given talents we were born with, mylord.” The boy said with a defiant grin. “I can tell you have much that you must do, so I’ll be on my way.”

“Not yet.” Leon plopped him down on a log. “Tell me where you heard that tale?”

“I was traveling n my way back home and someone may have mentioned it.”

“What’s your name, boy?” Leon demanded. “You wear the clothes of a peasant, but I see that.” He indicated the very carefully hidden sigil of Aquila hanging on a medallion around his neck. “That is no Heraldry of I recognize.”

“Lord, Navarre was right, I should not have come here and I should have avoided Camelot after all the rumors.” The youth shrugged, “But I couldn't help myself.” At close quarters it was clear now that he wasn’t a boy anymore but a young man who could easily be mistaken for one. “Gentlemen, I mean no harm. I’m just a messenger. I was looking for King Arthur but it seems that he is no longer the King. Is the tale true? Please tell me it isn’t.”

“I’m afraid it is. What is your name?” Elyan asked. He made sure that he didn’t stay too close to the boy for he was fond of his gold.

“Is this some kind of cosmic joke, Lord?” The young man looked up at the sky in indignation, then back at the group. “My name is Phillipe, most people call me Mouse though. I’m from across the sea, a place called Aquila. I came here with a number of people but sadly, your country is full of bandits and warlords. I’m the last one left and can only hope the ship will wait. I was to deliver a scroll to King Arthur. But it looks like my mission has failed because I really don’t believe my master has any intention of dealing with a witch. So if you could kindly point the direction to the coast and I’ll be on my way.” Mouse rattled off words easily in the English tongue but the knights could tell he wasn’t. The last thing he wanted was to participate in anything to do with curses and love.

“Aquila is in France.” Leon was the most learned of the Knights. “King Uther had mentioned quiet negotiations a long time ago.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“Do you think we should take him to the King?” Elyan wondered.

“Arthur doesn’t want us nearby, it draws attention.” Leon shook his head. “Listen, boy. I don’t think you should return without a response. Believe me when I tell you this we are his sworn knights and we know the King will break the curse on him and free the land from Morgana’s tyranny. It’s only a matter of time.”

“Well, if I don’t know how to find him how do I deliver the message? I cannot just give it to you.” Mouse didn’t like being called boy but he put up with it. He had a young face and it often confused people.

“Gwaine will take you there, he’s been there.”

“Take me where?”  
  
“Best not to say until we get there, it’s a secret for a reason.” Leon said. “It’s not far but it is a dangerous journey.”

“Danger?” Mouse voice was a bit more high-pitched than he would have liked. So far this wretched land was turning out to be one headache after another and the food was terrible.

Gwaine found his horse and pilfered the horse of Morgana’s agent for Mouse. “Here you go.”

They headed off to directions unknown while Mouse lamented the fact that he always got caught up in the weirdest situation if there was a weird situation to be caught up in. “I’m sure you’re laughing at me.” He eyed the sky suspiciously.

***

When Arthur woke up he was, as usual, naked. He picked himself up off the bushes and sniffed around. Being a fox during the day had left him with some unusual advantages and one was sense of smell. As usual he wasn’t anywhere near Merlin. Foxes liked to roam and he always had to track himself back to where he began. Eventually he found the campsite. The Dire Wolf was alert when he loped in and stared balefully at him. In that form, Arthur never knew if Merlin could understand him. A meal was waiting for him and his clothes were laid out.

There was no note tonight again and Arthur sighed. “I know it’s hard but this makes it harder, Merlin. I wish you would write something.” He indicated the little leather bound journal that they kept. At first there would always be a message, every night. Once he’d dressed and settled down to eat he held out his hand to the wolf. It was hesitant at first but given that he was holding a piece of meat in his fingers the wolf stalked over and took it from him. He plopped down beside Arthur and put his head in his paws. It had taken them a long time just to get to this point. Arthur reached over and scratched Merlin’s head affectionately. “At least I have this. I can’t help it in fox form, I’m sorry.” Merlin thumped his tail and Arthur sighed again. He had a full 8 hours of being human to look forward to and he was going to make the most of what he had.

He picked up the journal and wrote again.

Dear Merlin.

This silence hurts, you know. You haven’t said anything since I told you. I need an answer. It’s been fifteen days.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The meal was very good. Merlin had learned a thing or two about cooking over the last few years in his service. He wasn’t amazing at it, but he was tolerable. Arthur had to admire the ways in which he really had improved. He wasn’t useless. He was just sometimes incredibly frustrating and was the only real friend Arthur ever had. He missed talking to him more than he thought was possible. “What did you get up to?” Arthur wondered at the large black and white wolf. There was a smattering of gold fur under his chin the edges of his eyes. “The fish were great.” He wiped his mouth and tossed everything into a bucket. Under normal circumstances he would have no second thoughts in letting Merlin do all the cleaning up but stuff would sit around for the whole day. This situation was different.

The wolf followed him as he moved over to the brook to wash the dishes. He went on alert mode and just simply stood guard as he always did. Some sort of instinct. Arthur wished he had that instinct as a fox but he knew he didn’t. Merlin had said as much in the journal. At first he rarely saw Arthur and if he did it was from across the clearing in the bushes. The fox watched but never approached him. Foxes did not like humans, after all. It took several weeks before the fox approached him and only once had he let Merlin touch him. If Merlin went somewhere, he would always track him. The fox would always be lurking in the bushes, watching. So really they were only able to see each other at sunrise when Merlin changed from Wolf to man. He’d lived for those five minutes.

He’d been without them for fifteen days. The wolf always left him as soon as he sensed the sunrise. Tonight, he had a plan. He didn’t want to do it but Merlin left him with no other option. He couldn’t take the silence any longer. He needed to see Merlin.

The dishes done he spent a few hours training. He wanted to keep in shape and to keep active and training at least kept his mind off of his situation. Gaius, he knew was doing everything he could to find a cure. He fell down on the ground after training to catch his breath and stared up at the starry sky.

Merlin had been watching him the entire time. Arthur wondered if that was really why he liked training so much. Merlin would watch him back at the castle too. Merlin plodded over and licked his face. Wet, slobbery wolf kisses.

Arthur laughed and pushed him away and only got licked again for his effort. They played a bit, Merlin growled and Arthur had his fist in the wolf’s mouth. He never felt any teeth. It was all just a game. A kind of friendly rough housing for he knew Merlin in any form would never hurt him. Finally the wolf had enough and rolled over on his back to show his stomach. “I’m not giving you tummy scratches. That’s just too weird.” Arthur muttered. The wolf thumped his tail and just stared again and batted a paw against Arthur’s head. As a manservant, Merlin was annoying enough but this behavior was worse. “No.” Another paw batted him, and a whine. “Oh fine. You win.”

Arthur sighed and rubbed Merlin’s belly. Sure, the boy was a wolf and he lay there tongue hanging out and panting. He trusted Arthur even in this form. “You’re such an idiot.” Arthur laughed affectionately and scratched more. “But you’re my idiot. I miss talking to you. I miss talking to anyone.” He hadn’t seen any of the knights in a long time though Gwaine had popped by from time to time with supplies always arriving during the day when he knew Arthur wouldn’t be around.

Arthur, of course, always knew whenever Gwaine had come by because he could smell him on Merlin and for many nights after the fox would roam wider. It wasn’t that he believed Gwaine and Merlin had a thing, it was just that Gwaine could talk to Merlin and hug him and he just had an obnoxious dire wolf as a nightly companion. When it was cold the wolf made a great blanket. There was one time about fifteen days ago on a particularly chilly night the wolf had stuck to him to provide body warmth. When the time came and it was naked Merlin sprawled next to him Arthur had been shocked by his body’s sudden _intense_ desire.

Nothing had ever happened between them in the past in spite of the suppressed desires, looks and innuendos. Arthur was too honorable to let it. Merlin was his servant and it wouldn’t be fair to him. In that moment, Arthur had thrown caution to the wind and kissed him soundly. The kiss was frantic and urgent and there was so much more he wanted and needed to say but the transformation yanked that dream away from him and he could see the pain in Merlin’s eyes when the moment was gone. He had tried to call Merlin’s name but the sound only came out in a vicious growl and the fox fled.

When he transformed back into Arthur that night he berated himself for his lack of control. What unsettled him the most were the feelings that he had successfully buried deep inside for a long time. There had been many moments throughout their complicated relationship where he’d thought that if a touch lingered or a look became more heated he would give in. He wasn’t even sure Merlin wanted him back. Merlin never overstepped boundaries. He refused to accept that Merlin hated him for the kiss and was too afraid to write that as an answer.

Three months out here dealing with this damned curse and writing back and forth made him lose control and he may have completely screwed up their friendship. He missed Merlin more than he thought he ever would. Dear Merlin. He’d written: I’m sorry. Do you hate me for that?

His nights were uneventful. He saw no one but the wolf and ended up talking to himself most of the time. He felt a little like he was going mad. Sometimes he cried, sometimes he raged. But there was only himself and the wolf to scream at. No one wanted to come to these lands, after all. That’s why they chose to camp here. Less chance of someone stumbling upon the enchanted King and capturing him, who in their right minds would hunt a fox in the realm of the Fisher King?

The wolf was instantly on alert and jumped to his feet. His teeth bared and he growled signaling that they had company. Which was odd, because ... no one came here except. Oh.

“Ahoy!” Gwaine’s voice called from a distance.

There was a reason the wolf was growling. There was someone with Gwaine, someone Arthur didn’t recognize. He drew his sword. “Stay where you are! Who is this?”

“God’s Mercy.” Mouse’s jaw dropped open as he saw the man bathed in moonlight before him. Arthur was beautiful. So utterly perfect and golden, he belonged in the sun, not the moon.

“Phillipe of Aquila, I present to you King Arthur, the true Sovereign of Camelot.” Gwaine grinned when he saw the wolf. “And his wolf, Merlin, here boy!” Gwaine clicked his fingers and Merlin just simply went to him for a head scratch. Arthur seethed.

The wolf was twice the size of any wolf he’d ever seen. It was scary and Mouse quaked in his boots. Merlin bared his teeth at Mouse and sniffed at him. “Uhm. Hi.” Mouse bowed to Arthur and tentatively held out his hand to the wolf, fist closed. The wolf sniffed and seemed to decide Phillipe the Mouse was harmless. “Just call me Mouse, sire. So it’s true?” He looked between Gwaine, the wolf and Arthur. “You’re under a curse?”

“Aquila. I’ve not heard of this place.” Arthur tried to place it in the five Kingdoms so to distract himself by the friendly way the wolf was with Gwaine. Gwaine pulled a long bone out of his bag for Merlin to gnaw on and received a friendly lick for it. STOP THAT! Arthur wanted to shout. Wolf or Boy, Merlin was his. “Yes, it’s true. What of it?”

“My master Lord Navarre was under a similar curse for a long while.” Mouse reached into his bag to hand Arthur the scroll. “Sire.” He beamed. “It’s an honor to meet you.”

“How did he break it?” Arthur frowned as he looked at the small man.

“The Sorcerer who cast the curse had to look upon him and his true love at themselves during a time when it was neither night nor day. The curse would then be broken and everyone would live happily ever after.” Mouse chattered.

Gwaine removed a large bag of supplies and set it down. “That’s another reason why I brought him, Sire. I felt he could help you. He helped make sure his master was transformed back. He traveled with them, protected them.”

Arthur looked crestfallen. “Well, Merlin and I are not in love. Are you talking about an eclipse of some kind? I’ve seen them. Geoffrey keeps note of when they are going to occur. We’d have to get someone to Camelot to find out.”

“You’re not? But Gwaine sai—ow..” Mouse gasped in pain as Gwaine stepped on his foot.

“What exactly did Gwaine say?” Arthur glared.

“Oh nothing at all, sire, really, he just told me a lot of stories about what Camelot was like before Morgana cursed you. It was a long journey here, sire.” Mouse rattled on nervously as he took a step backwards to sort of hide behind Gwaine. “He spoke of how noble and wondrous you are and how he longed to see you shining in the sun.”

“He did?” Arthur looked at Gwaine incredulously.

“Yes, yes I did.” Gwaine nodded vigorously.

“Nothing about Merlin and I being ... you know.” Arthur grimaced. “In love?”

“Nothing whatsoever, sire.” Mouse shook his head quickly, a little too quickly.

“Good. We’re not. So does the curse require the affected people to be in love?”

“I don’t know.” Mouse lamented. He was truly sorry for his lack of wisdom. God had made him a good thief, not a wise man.

“It’s worth a try. Gwaine! Find a way back to Camelot at once and send word to Geoffrey. We need that date. Merlin and I will start heading back.” Arthur declared.

“Don’t you think Merlin should have a say in this?” Gwaine asked evenly. “It’s dangerous!”

“Do I have to ask again!?” Arthur very nearly shouted.

They both glared at each other and Gwaine was defiant as usual.

“Um, sire.” Mouse tried to intervene before Arthur decided to kill Gwaine. “I cannot leave until you answer that and I’ll be happy to um stick around with you both, used to it and all. I can be useful too.” He hoped his eyes were conveying his very best _please don’t kill Gwaine_ look. “I can scout and such. No one ever sees me! I can slip in and out of anywhere.”

The wolf cocked his head at Arthur’s ire as he looked up from gnawing on the lovely bone Gwaine brought him. He growled as if to concur that the King should not kill Gwaine and Mouse was okay.

Outnumbered, Arthur sighed and rubbed his temples. “Fine then, stay one day to ask him, but my decision is final. This is the first good news I’ve had in months. Thank you, Phillipe of Aquila. You have given me hope.”

So he finally had people to talk to and he didn’t want to talk to either of them. Arthur gritted his teeth. It would be a difficult night. He opened the scroll to read it thoroughly.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mouse sees Arthur's and Merlin's transformation.

Arthur nodded absently at something Gwaine said. Now that he had people to talk to he found that he had a difficult time remembering how to be social.

The man from Aquila, Phillipe known as Mouse was not as young as they’d first thought. He spoke of the tale of Navarre and Isabeau; the hawk and the wolf and how he’d encountered them after getting out of the dungeons in Aquila. Navarre had wanted to end the curse after suffering for years and he was willing to die to do it. The ending had been happy and Navarre had been made the Lord of Aquila when he married Isabeau. Phillipe remained a loyal servant and was elevated in status. Phillipe told him of how Navarre’s military was second to none in France and Uther hoped to gain them as valuable assets for a war against the Saxons. Phillipe had first come over with a large party but the way to Camelot was dangerous. He was lucky to be alive and had fallen back on his old ways just to make his way out of Albion. He’d first learned of the tale of the curse at a tavern in Annis’ Kingdom. The man who spoke of the story received a lot of coin for the retelling and Mouse just started to do that himself so that he could safely make it back to a ship that was waiting for him.

Arthur learned of the encounter at the tavern and brawl and smiled that his knights were still loyal. Merlin plotted over towards Mouse as he finished his tail and licked his hand. Mouse didn’t realize at first and just simply laughed. “Uh... and anyway, Sire. That’s why I’m here, happy to be of service!” He immediately recognized the look in Arthur’s eyes when he watched the wolf be friendly with someone else. Mouse patted the wolf nervously. “Um... you’re in the wrong spot, Merlin. Uh, Shoo?” He tried. He gave Arthur a helpless look when the wolf simply remained where he was and settled down next to Mouse. Mouse hissed under his breath at the wolf, “Now you’ve made him glare at me. Go on go to your master now.” Merlin didn’t budge.

Gwaine watched the whole interaction and tried to hide his grin. Arthur was still in denial about his feelings and it was really it was too bad he couldn’t accept them. Gwaine had been hoping that after three months of this Arthur would figure it out and realize he was in love with Merlin. Everyone knew it, except Merlin and Arthur. It was as obvious as the sun in the sky.

“Lord Navarre’s help in dealing with the Saxons is welcome. I will write out a response but I am not my father. I will not wage war for the sake of it. Tell me how Camelot is, Gwaine, don’t leave anything out.” Arthur glared at Merlin this time and then pointedly looked away.

Gwaine explained that there was great suffering at Camelot. He knew that she had allowed Gaius to remain in his position as long as he served her knights as well as the peoples. Gaius knew that he could best serve Arthur by doing so. Geoffrey was still in his position but many of the people of Camelot had fled rather than deal with the tyranny that followed. Burnings, beheadings... and Morgana had lifted the ban on sorcery. She had sorcerers working for her now.

Arthur grimaced. It would be that much harder to remove her now, but he would do it. The witch had destroyed the land and people he loved.

“There is more.” Gwaine explained grimly. “She has taken Gwen as her consort. A forced arrangement, I believe. We’ve been trying to come up with a plan to remove her from Camelot but she is always under guard by one of Morgana’s sorcerers. Elyan spends every waking moment worried about his sister.”

Gwen was Arthur’s first love and the idea that she was being forced into something against her will made Arthur cringe at how badly he had failed his people. “I swear she’s going to pay for this!” Arthur growled and his expression was savage. “I will kill her with my own two hands.”

Mouse spoke up, “Queen Morgana is your sister, isn’t she?”

“Lady Morgana is his half-sister, yes and quite mad by now. I think.” Gwaine corrected Mouse before Arthur could yell at him. “She is no Queen as long as Arthur lives.”

Mouse scratched his head, “But why the spell? She could have just killed him.” He was entirely confused by why evil chose complicated methods sometimes rather than just the obvious. Kill them and don’t give the option for the hero to figure out how to get out of the situation and take revenge. Really it wasn’t hard and it was probably a good thing he wasn’t evil. He’d never understand how villains thought.

Gwaine shrugged, “She wanted him to suffer and watch her sink her claws into the kingdom, unable to do anything about it.”

Arthur’s jaw clenched and he frowned as he noticed the time. The moon was getting lower on the horizon and the sky was getting lighter. “I have to go.” He grunted and rose and reminded himself of the plan he’d been going to put in place. He’d abandoned it as soon as Gwaine and Mouse showed up. “Gwaine?” He looked at the man, this time without jealousy or anger or frustration.

Gwaine gave him a smile, “What is it Arthur?”

“Tell him to answer me. He’ll know what that means. Tell him...” Arthur’s eyes flicked to the horizon. He didn’t have much time. He pulled off his shirt and unlaced his boots.

Mouse gave a sharp intake of breath. If he thought Arthur looked amazing with his shirt on. The site of him without it made his throat run dry. Merlin... he decided, was a extremely lucky man. In Navarre’s younger days he was gorgeous and Mouse was well aware of that but Arthur. Arthur was beautiful.

The wolf remained where he was and it dawned on Arthur finally he hadn’t gone off. Arthur’s animal instincts and the need to flee were waging with his desire to stay and see the man he ... gods be damned. “Get your cloak ready.” He fought the instinct to run with every ounce of will in his gut. He clenched his fists and forced his feet to remain where they were.

The wolf was resting on his paws, teeth slightly bared. Everyone was quiet as the sky became lighter and lighter. Arthur felt the hair on the back of his neck tingle. He wanted to run so badly but he stayed firm, desperately waiting. He watched the spell glitter around the wolf gold and silver sparkles fading the form and dawn broke. In place of the wolf, Merlin lay on the ground, his head resting in his arms. His eyes fluttered open and he looked about in confusion when he realized he was not alone.

Mouse watched, tears welling in his eyes. He’d seen this before.

Merlin turned and looked up. Arthur’s breath was hitched and desperate as he fought to control himself.

“Merlin...” Arthur reached out his hand. Merlin reached for his and their fingers laced together. Arthur pulled him up and into his arms.

Gwaine and Mouse both looked away. Gwaine sighed to himself, for love it most assuredly was.

He held him there, tight and safe as time ticked away. Arthur buried his face in Merlin’s hair and drank in his scent. “I miss you.” Arthur whispered brokenly. “God, I miss you.”

“’thur..” Merlin whispered back, finding his voice though it was a bit muffled. He didn’t look at Arthur’s eyes, too miserable. He held on to Arthur as if his life depended on it. Arthur’s hands ran up and down his back and through his hair. Time ticked away.

“Answer me, damnit. I need to know.” Arthur begged softly. He was the King of Camelot, he shouldn’t beg but he had to know. He cupped Merlin’s jaw and forced him to look at him. “Do you hate me?”

“I don’t hate you.” Merlin shook his head, lashes low.

“I’ll get us out of this, Merlin. I swear it. Whatever it takes.” Arthur promised and relief flooded through his system. Merlin didn’t hate him. That was all he needed.

“Arthur... I...” Merlin reached up to trace the side of Arthur’s face. He looked askance at Gwaine and Mouse. No one else had said a word. He was naked in the arms of his King. His face flushed red and he stammered an apology.

“Gwaine, your cloak!” Arthur held out his hand. Gwaine obliged and the King carefully wrapped it around Merlin and held him there in his arms for as long as he could. His chest was glistening from the effort of staying where he was. Sadly, the fox’s desire to run made it difficult to even think and he had very little time left. “I’m sorry I can’t fight it any longer.” He pressed his lips to Merlin’s forehead and turned. The sky was beginning to flood with the sun’s rays and he shucked off his trousers and boots as quickly as he could manage and ran. As he ran, the sun’s cruel heat burned his back and the skin became golden brown fur and his body changed as he heard the cry of his name on Merlin’s lips.

Fox Arthur was just as magnificent as real Arthur, Mouse decided. Most foxes weren’t more than 27 inches but this one was a good 35 inches long with two thick lovely tails. The fox paused a moment at the edge of the clearing, he looked regal and shone in the morning light. It was golden brown and larger than any fox Mouse had ever seen. It had two luxurious tails that twitched and twisted. His ears were perked and his muzzle and underside were blonde and its eyes unsettlingly piercing. Though he was now a creature others hunted this particular fox was no man’s prey. The fox bared his long fangs, snarled at the trio and darted off. He was the King of all Foxes and he knew it. Mouse made the sign of the cross across his chest and remembered how to breathe.

Gwaine wrapped his arms around Merlin and pulled him into a bro-hug. “We have some news, but I think you probably want to get dressed, yeah?”

Merlin was trying to remember how to breathe himself. He hadn’t seen Arthur since that incident and seeing him again rushed everything up to the surface and his eyes felt prickly. He reached up to wipe at one. “Yeah..” He eyed Mouse curiously.

Gwaine shrugged, “Later when you feel more human. Get dressed, we’ll wait here.”

Mouse went from openly staring at the Fox to openly staring at Merlin. Good God in heaven. If he thought Arthur was beautiful ... this one had cheekbones to die for one thing. His eyes... hair, long lean body, practically every part of him screamed: I am a wet dream waiting to happen even if you only like girls. Mouse felt himself throb with a kind of inner need that he hadn’t felt since he’d met Navarre.

“Jaw off the floor, Mouse. Yes, I know. He’s prettier than a girl.” Gwaine gave him an amused look while Merlin went off to the tent to get his clothing. “You’re not the first man to want him and you won’t be the last. He’s got a trail of admirers, you have no idea. He belongs to Arthur. Accept that, move on. He won’t look at you the way you want him to no matter how hard you try.” Gwaine seemed to speak from experience and Mouse eyed him.

“You’ve tried, I take it?”

“He doesn’t see anyone except Arthur. You could be naked and waving it in his face and he wouldn’t see you.” Gwaine settled back in the position he was before. “So you can tell already, right? They love each other.”

“It’s as plain as the nose on my face.” Mouse grumbled. “What you mean they’ve never? They haven’t? They ... aren’t?” He couldn’t comprehend. It was so obvious. “They don’t _know_?”

“Yes, yes and yes.” Gwaine shushed him. “Arthur is in love with Merlin and Merlin is in love with Arthur. Everyone knows it but they dance around it like two stubborn teenagers. Before all this happened there was actually a betting pool as to when Arthur would finally crack. We would have fun making him jealous until he almost killed Elyan during training practice. Then we knew we had to stop goading him too much.”

“Amazing, if someone like Arthur was in love with me, I would have had him a long time ago.” Mouse grinned. “The Lord works in mysterious ways.”

“You worship the new religion?” Gwaine looked at him curiously.

“Well, yes, mostly.” Mouse shrugged. “God doesn’t listen to me very much but I’m pretty sure he’s had a hand in sending me to Arthur and Merlin.”

“Huh, maybe,” Gwaine shrugged. “I don’t believe in anything like that. Oh, here he comes.”

Merlin walked back over to them dressed in his normal clothing. He had cleaned up and washed his hair. It was still damp and clung to his head in luscious curls. “Hullo.” He mumbled as he sat down. “Thanks for bringing these, Gwaine.” He was referring to the small little fruits from trees that only grew in Camelot that he knew Merlin liked. “I’m Merlin.” He held out his hand to Mouse.

“I’m Phillipe,” Mouse took his hand and shook it nervously. “But everyone calls me The Mouse, or Mouse.” His accent gave away his foreign nationality.

“Gwaine,” Merlin smiled at his friend, the smile did not reach his eyes. “Care to explain?”

Merlin reminded Mouse a lot of Isabeau. He was sad and strained, Mouse could tell. The whole situation was awful, and he could never imagine what it felt like. Isabeau had told him once that she was Sorrow when he’d asked if she was flesh or spirit. And just hearing the dull sound of Merlin’s voice made him worry and he barely knew them.

Gwaine launched into the story and explained everything while Mouse listened.

Mouse noticed after a while as Gwaine spoke that Merlin was watching him with a curious frown. It was vaguely disconcerting and he felt almost like the raven haired beauty could see into his soul. He pointedly kept his attention on Gwaine and tried hard not to make it obvious how Merlin’s gaze unsettled him.

“I see.” Merlin let the whole tale sink in and gripped the mug he was drinking from. “So Arthur means to pursue this, in spite of the danger? Doesn’t he know Morgana’s got a price on our hides? Every hunter in Camelot is looking for a Fox with two tails and a black and white wolf with golden hairs.” His temper rose slightly as he lifted his hands in exasperation.

“Gaius hasn’t found any other remedies.” Gwaine tried to sooth his friend by keeping his tone even.

“We were safe here.” Merlin grumbled. “No one comes to this land, no one dares and now I can’t protect him.”

“I’ll protect you both.” Mouse piped up. “I’ve done it before and I can do it again. Lord Navarre did teach me how to use a sword and crossbow and we can use the less travelled areas. I can get us through anything.”

“That was my job.” Merlin muttered, damn Arthur and the stubborn pratt he was. He looked at Mouse again, then Gwaine. “Do you trust him?” He asked Gwaine and indicated Mouse.

“Seems like a good fellow.” Gwaine nodded. “I don’t think we have much of a choice, Merlin. I have to run ahead of you to get to Geoffrey. You’ll have to take the long route.”

Merlin sighed. Gwaine was right. “I’ll start packing up camp so we’re ready to leave. It will take a while. We’ll only be able to travel at night because the Fox roams. Unless we put him in a crate and he won’t like that. It will draw attention, too.” He picked himself up and strode over to the tent. He picked up the journal and tucked it away. He didn’t want to see what Arthur had written. Not yet. He looked over at the satchel that contained Arthur’s armor. He hadn’t put it on in a long time. He folded his arms across his chest and was barely able to contain the emotion. He’d thought misery was not being able to use his magic openly but this was far, far worse. And his magic... he’d tried to break the spell. He’d tried many times. True misery wasn’t to love a man who couldn’t love you back. It was being in love with a man you couldn’t even see. That kiss, Merlin sighed. He’d dreamed of kissing Arthur so long it had taken his breath away. Arthur did it out of desperation and it couldn’t be love. Arthur wasn’t meant to be his. He drew out the journal and wrote something back to Arthur finally.

Dear Arthur

I don’t hate you. Let’s forget it happened and concentrate on removing the curse.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wolf protects Mouse from Arthur's wrath.

Merlin packed up the one horse they kept around and patted his head gently. He was the King’s horse and had been with them for a long time. It would be impossible to move far with the fox’s tendency to roam and he didn’t want Arthur to lose the trail or to be stuck somewhere naked. That would be unfortunate for the one who ran across him. Merlin had forgotten entirely that he wasn’t alone in the camp. Gwaine had already gone ahead because he needed to get there faster, there had been tearful partings and hugs and affectionate cheek-kissing and hair tussling but Gwaine was Gwaine. He’d always do that kind of thing.

“In France we have magic but not as much as in Albion.” Mouse ventured as he wandered up and nearly made Merlin jump out of his skin. “The Bishop put an end to a lot of sorcerers just like Uther did and then he went ahead and used sorcery himself the old hypocrite. So you’re a commoner like me?”

“I’m ... me.” Merlin said distractedly, he looked around because he could feel something watching them from afar. Was it the Fox?

“I never thought I’d run into it again but really I meant it before. I’ll protect you. Navarre has been pretty impressed by how quickly I picked up sword fighting.” Mouse smiled brightly at him and didn’t really look like he could protect anyone much less swing a sword. He was also shorter than Merlin.

“I don’t really need protection, despite what Gwaine thinks.” Merlin’s lips twitched slightly.   It was the Fox. Arthur hadn’t gone far this time. “Shhh...” He put his finger to his lips. “Look there.” Merlin gestured towards the bushes and Mouse strained his eyes.

“Oh! It’s him.” Mouse exhaled breathlessly. “He’s watching us.”

Merlin sat on the ground. “Go to the other end of the clearing.”

“Yes sir Merlin, of course.”

“Just Merlin please.”

Mouse headed away as he was told and found a position to watch. Merlin sat still for a long time as though he was just listening. He lay back in the grass and closed his eyes. The Fox took his time. He circled the camp three times... took two steps in, and backed away. His eyes were focused on Mouse as though daring him to move, daring him to breathe. Seriously what damage could a fox do? They could be pretty vicious when they wanted to be, he supposed.

The Fox finally approached Merlin, cautious and tentative. Merlin lay very still and turned to look at him, a dark savage expression in its gaze possibly as if it thought Merlin looked like a very nice banquet and it gave a few deep, throaty warning barks. A little further but not close enough to touch.

Merlin stared at the Fox’s eyes and tried to find Arthur in them. This was as close as the Fox had ever come and he just. If he could just see something, Merlin swallowed. He was torturing himself. Arthur was so close and yet so far away. There was nothing human in the Fox’s gaze, even now. It was pure animal instinct. “I love you, Arthur.” Merlin whispered low enough so that no one could hear. Because it was true and he was only brave enough to say it to the Fox. “I’m sorry.” He tried a spell again, the same one he tried every day. He knew Mouse wouldn’t be able to tell from that distance but might wonder at the way the Fox tensed up. It was the same result. Nothing and once the spell was done the moment was gone and the Fox took one look at him and darted away. Merlin lowered his hand down to bunch his fingers in the ground and tear a piece of the earth out of it in frustration.

Merlin eventually sat up, put his arms on his knees and looked over to where Mouse was standing. He jerked his head. “It’s a game we play whenever he’s lurking near the camp. He’s never stayed long enough for me to touch him.”

Mouse gave him a cheerful grin. “Isabeau and Navarre went through that a lot longer than you two have and they prevailed. I have a hunch you will too. Come on, let’s keep packing.”

“It’s weird having someone to talk to.” Merlin admitted and picked himself up. “I mostly just talk to myself.” He glanced at Mouse as if trying to reassure himself that someone really was there.

“Well, I’m all ears!” Mouse brightened as Merlin seemed to be talking again. It was odd; he’d lapse into long silences as if he’d forgotten that he had company. “Will Arthur really not follow us? I mean, he seems to be sticking around today.”

“It’s because I have company.” Merlin looked slightly embarrassed. “Between you and me he might uhm... be a little possessive.”

“A little...” Mouse exhaled. “I’ve known you both for less than a day and he’s already wanted to kill me with his eyes because of you.”

“When was this?”

“Um, last night.. You ... uh the Wolf came to sit by me and he didn’t like it.” Mouse looked innocently at Merlin. “I can’t help it, animals come to me.”

Merlin looked away, a slight churning in his own heart that other people got to spend so much time with Arthur. “He’s kind of... impossible sometimes. Ok, well most of the time.” He smiled in fond memory. “Most of the time he’s a Prat. You’re going to have to get used to that tonight. I honestly don’t know how he’s managed on his own the past three months.” He’d been leaving food and getting Arthur’s clothes ready, made sure there were clean towels for him to wash with, but that was really all he could do. “He’s going to need help with his armor.”

“I can help him.” Mouse nodded enthusiastically. It wouldn’t be any trouble at all to do so! It might even be enjoyable.... then he saw the glance Merlin gave him at his answer that was a little too quick. Perhaps Merlin had a bit of a jealous streak himself. “I have helped Navarre with his. I know my way around armor.” Er.... that is to say, Mouse had to flush a little. Yes, yes he did know his way around Navarre’s armor.

“You were a good friend to them, were you?” Merlin’s expression indicated he knew just exactly what Mouse was thinking really talking about.

“I still am!” Mouse gave a sunny smile. “They have three children and live happy lives now. They’re my best friends in the world and I wouldn’t have it any other way. Except when Lord Navarre sends me on dangerous missions to Albion, which of course isn’t a common thing. It’s not like he was trying to get rid of me because I talk too much or maybe sent me away because of the rumors with the cobbler’s daughter. Lord knows I never did a thing with her! It was just an unfortunate incident that she happened to catch me with her brother. It was not my fault.” The young man chattered away about life in Aquila which sounded like a magical happy place. Sorcery was completely under control, much like it was in Camelot but the people were treated well and were happy ever since the death of the evil Bishop. He rambled on with non-stop nonsense chatter until he finally realized he was doing it. “Oh, sorry!” He apologized. “I talk too much. Navarre is always saying my tongue will get a noose around my head if I don’t learn to shut up. He’s probably right, Lord if I make it out of this alive I promise not to talk too much anymore. Even when Navarre is an ass, I mean especially when he’s an ass. Oh...” Mouse frowned when he realized Merlin was laughing.

And he had the most beautiful smile Mouse had ever seen. It was wide and infectious and the held the power of the stars, the sun and the moon all together. Mouse gaped at him.

“Sounds like you and Navarre are a bit like Arthur and I.” Merlin chuckled and wiped his face.

“A bit,” Mouse snorted. Oh who was he kidding, he knew what it was to love a man he could not have. Perhaps that’s why he understood. “But he was rather more vicious as a wolf than you are, although I haven’t seen you when you’re mad.”

“Still...” Merlin looked at him with a carefully veiled expression. There was a small smile but some trepidation as well. “I can trust you to look after Arthur, can I?” Merlin’s tone was deadly quiet and full of meaning.

“Of course, I... oh good lord....” Mouse was pinned under that gaze. “I would not! I swear it. He’s yours. Of course he is....” his hands flailed dramatically.

“What?” Merlin looked slightly affronted. “I mean, he’s not mine. I just meant.” He sighed. “Okay, I believe you. Just be careful around him.”

“I will, Merlin.” Mouse promised softly. He didn’t know why but Lord he wanted to be on this man’s good side. “As the Lord is my witness, I will. Okay?”

“Okay.” Merlin nodded.

Later Mouse asked him if there was any message for Arthur when the sun was going to set. Merlin began to remove his clothing.

“Tell him.” Merlin sighed. “Tell him I said not to be a Prat to you.”

“Huh, right. Anything _else_?” Mouse kind of hoped that he had something to tell the King.

Merlin ran a hand through his hair. “Tell him I ...” he looked over at where the journal rested inside the saddlebag and wondered if there was enough time to scratch what he’d written and write something else. There wasn’t. “I...” he pulled off his pants and turned away, “I love him.” Merlin started to walk away then as he watched the sun set and took deep breaths.

Merlin lifted his hand to the sun as it disappeared and twilight bathed the sky as if trying to shield himself from the inevitable. While Mouse watched wide eyed silvery threads of magic began to appear in the air around Merlin and dragged him down to all fours. He growled, twitched and braced his fingers into the earth. His face elongated and his nose became a snout, black and white fur began to riddle his form.

That was when Arthur crashed through the trees, stark naked. He tore across the clearing as fast as he could to skid to a halt on his knees next to Merlin. “Merlin!” He shouted and was only in time to see Merlin’s eyes. He was too late. He was always too late at sunset. Damn the fox.  “MERLIN!” Merlin’s body fully changed into the wolf and it howled and bared his teeth at Arthur. “Merlin.” Arthur’s voice became a little quieter, more strained and desperate as he stayed on his knees and locked his gaze with the wolf.  
  
The wolf’s claws left the ground, its hackles raised and it circled Arthur and snapped at him once. Arthur jerked back but still held that gaze. Mouse could only watch with a lump in his throat. He reached out with a steady hand towards the wolf. It growled and bared his teeth. “Merlin, it’s me.” Arthur’s voice trembled slightly. “It’s Arthur.”

The wolf sniffed at Arthur’s hand and the hackles began to ease. Arthur exhaled and reached up to run his hand down Merlin’s neck and crawled over to him on his knees. He wrapped his arms around the wolf and buried his head into his fur. For a long time the King just held the wolf until he realized or rather remembered he wasn’t alone. 

Arthur eventually rose and turned around. The wolf stood in front of the King protectively. “You’re still here.” The proud blonde eyed him. “Everything’s ready to leave. He’s agreed?” The wolf licked his hand.

Mouse found his voice, “Yes, Sire. I have your clothes and there’s some food.”

Arthur stalked over to his clothing, snatched it irritably and started to change. Mouse dutifully looked away to give him some privacy. A little late, and he supposed the King had a good reason to be irritated. “Did he say anything to pass on to me?” Arthur reached for the journal next and flipped it to the last page. He eyed the words that Merlin wrote. “Anything other than this!?!” Arthur scowled and advanced on Mouse, the closest thing to take his temper out on.

Mouse backed away. “Eh yeah. He said, not to be a Prat to me. Whatever that means...” and something else but for the life of him Mouse couldn’t remember right away because Arthur was looming over him like he was about to eat him for breakfast and he was terrifying!

The wolf was having none of this, however. It grabbed a chunk of Arthur’s pant leg and pulled him away from Mouse. Arthur glared down at the wolf, nonplussed.

“Thank you Lord. I’ll never forget that!” Mouse looked up to the heavens, relieved he wasn’t about to be pummeled to the ground. “He said.” Mouse squawked at the glare. “He said to say he loves you.”

The King’s face finally eased from fury to confusion. “He said that?”

“Yes Sire. He said that you are very handsome and generous man and he loves you above all men!” Mouse beamed at him, because, how could you not trust Phillipe Gaston? He’s adorable.

“Now I know you’re lying. You look exactly like Merlin when he tries to lie.” Arthur grunted and set about trying to get back to being a human. He ate the leftover food and slowly began to feel better and less emotionally raw. When everything was ready they loaded up and got up on the horses and set off. Merlin was fine following them.

Arthur hadn’t said anything else but since Merlin had taken a long time in the morning to talk Mouse didn’t mind the silence. “Did he really say that?” Arthur asked wistfully as they moved since another benefit of the spell? He could see in the dark and that made nighttime travel a lot easier for them.

“That he loves you? Oh yes.” Mouse nodded vigorously.

“Good.” Arthur smiled to himself. That was all he needed to know. Merlin was clearly being an idiot and tonight he’d have a few moments to tell him exactly that.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whew.

Arthur found that traveling with Mouse was much like traveling with Merlin. He did not shut up. He was constantly talking and about things that made very little sense to Arthur but they were clearly important to the young messenger. Arthur only cared about one thing. Breaking the curse so that he could take Camelot back from Morgana. Okay, that wasn’t the only thing he cared about. He cared about. He glanced down at the Wolf who was padding along ahead of them. He glanced back as though he sensed Arthur’s gaze and just kept walking. In their animal forms it was all instinct. The Wolf could sense that Arthur was troubled and if they were alone Merlin would have his head resting on is knee.

The problem was that Arthur didn’t want that. He wanted Merlin, he had denied his feelings for so long it was almost second nature now. He wanted badly for it to be true, true that Merlin loved him. He wanted it to be true that the kiss had meant something more than a desperate need for human contact. He wanted to wake up in the morning and kiss Merlin slowly and gently. He wanted to take his time and map the contours of the younger man’s body. He wanted to drink in his scent and bask in his eyes. As much as he had protested to others it was true. He loved Merlin and until the curse was broken he could never have him.

“Your majesty?” Mouse wondered. The question had just lingered in the air and Arthur was focused entirely on the Wolf ahead of them. They were just about to approach the bridge on the edge of the Fisher Kings Kingdom.

“Sorry, what was the question?” Arthur shook himself mentally and looked over his shoulder at Mouse.

“We’ll have a hard time keeping the Fox under control and it will make travel time really difficult. I was wondering how you felt about my idea?”

“Which was? Sorry, I was thinking about something else.”

“We could make a cage and put you in it at sunrise.” Mouse said. “There’s a village not far from here. We’ll make it in a couple of hours. I could find something we can use and…” he coughed, “steal it.”

“You want to put me in a cage?” Arthur glared at Mouse. He did have a point though. It would be so much more difficult to make time only being able to travel at night.

“The cage would have to be big enough to fit you and carry the fox.” Mouse had clearly been thinking about this idea for the past few hours of riding. Maybe he’d also been talking about it. Arthur didn’t know.

The idea of being in a cage made the muscle on his jaw twitch. Not to mention that they’d have to steal something. “You’ll leave money behind for anything you take.” Arthur said loftily.

“This isn’t even your Kingdom.” Mouse eyed Arthur. They weren’t in Camelot.

“I don’t care. I don’t condone thievery.” Arthur fixed Mouse a look that meant he had no option but to agree.

“So you’ll do it? You’ll get into a cage?” Mouse looked amazed that the King would agree to such a thing.

“Yes.” Arthur nodded. It would give him more time with Merlin at the very least another 5 minutes a day. His heart ached as he looked away from Mouse. “Merlin’s not going to like it.”

“It’s not up to him though, you’re the King.” Mouse reminded him.

“Clearly you haven’t spent enough time with Merlin.” Arthur laughed softly and his expression was such that Mouse had a feeling Merlin was holding back on him.

“So do you love him too?” Mouse asked innocently.

Arthur frowned. “It’s really pointless to talk about it, it’s not just the curse that makes it impossible for us.”

“Why? When you’re back on the throne you can change any laws, make anything possible.” Mouse reminded him.

“I’m the King, I’m meant to marry and have heirs, Mouse. Men can’t have children.” Arthur said tersely. “It would be unfair of me to ask him to endure that. It’s true though. I do love him, with all my heart and soul.” He rubbed his face and tried to shake himself out of depression. “This stays between us.”

“Oh, right.” Mouse looked up at the sky, God sure did like to have his little jokes. Why make it possible for men to love one another only to make it impossible. It wasn’t fair, and perhaps too much a test for true love to bear. “Uh, sure your majesty. I wouldn’t dream of telling a soul.” Especially since everyone apparently knew already.

“Good.” Arthur looked away and urged his horse to move faster.

***

True to his word, Mouse was an excellent scavenger. Luck was on his side as he crept into the village and made his way to the trapper’s trading post. It was the most likely place to have a cage. He’d found a small wagon at the blacksmith and as instructed left coin for it. “Really, Lord, it’s not like you haven’t given him enough trouble that he has to think he’s got to pay for something like this too.” Mouse muttered to himself. “And what are we going to do about Merlin and Arthur?”

Mouse made sure that the trapper was out cold and wouldn’t wake up as he carried the cage over to the wagon and grunted as he strapped it on. “It’s not like I don’t understand, Lord. I get it, men can’t have children. Arthur needs an heir. He’s a King.” Mouse strapped another rope around the cage and found a horse-hair blanket to put over the cage. More coin to have to leave behind. “Did you put me here so I can help him figure a way to make that work?” Mouse paused as he got in front of the wagon and lifted it up. “Even if that was possible, I wouldn’t wish the experience on any man. Ugh.” He shuddered and hefted the weight of the wagon and pulled it behind him. They would tie it up to the horses later.

“So that’s the problem, isn’t it? Arthur needs an heir to his throne and his true love is a man and they are both cursed. You never make it easy, do you? God I hate magic, it complicates… wait a minute.” An idea suddenly blossomed in Mouse’s head. Magic was capable of transformation. What if they could find a potion that could turn Merlin into a girl? He could then have an heir. It would be perfect! Ludicrous, but perfect. Mouse frowned, “No, that’s stupid. Arthur likes Merlin because he’s Merlin and because he’s a man and not a woman.”

“What if he had an heir by someone else? A bastard child and made it his own? That would work. Plenty of Kings made bastard children heirs. Maybe they know someone who would do that. I’ll have to ask him, Lord. Do you think he’ll kill me for asking him?” Mouse paused and shuddered. “He’ll probably kill me for asking him. What If I ask Gwaine if there’s anyone who would give Arthur a kid? Who knows, maybe Arthur already has a kid he doesn’t know about?”

Mouse huffed as he pulled the wagon along to where Arthur was waiting for him.

“You got it?” Arthur eyed the wagon and gave him an impressed look. Those looks, according to Gwaine were very rare and Mouse felt a little tingle in his stomach. He could tell why Merlin loved this man. Having him look at you was like having light shine upon you.

“Yeah, I think it’ll hold you.” Mouse nodded and yawned. His sleep schedule was completely off lately. Arthur helped him to hitch the horses up to the wagon.

“Just in time too.”

Meanwhile, the wolf was watching from afar, ears perked as though he was hearing something they weren’t. Arthur frowned, immediately on the defensive because he was hearing it too.

They hadn’t gotten that far away from the village when they were set upon by rogues. Fierce fighting broke out. Arthur pulled his sword and swiped and kicked with it. Mouse did well enough on his own, clearly through practice. And the wolf, Arthur couldn’t keep track of him, he was clawing and biting and he was sure he saw blood on the wolf’s pelt.

Thankfully there weren’t that many and they were just about finished dispatching the lot when he heard a yelp and saw Merlin take a blow from a dagger and limp backwards. With a great cry he saw red and left himself exposed as he dashed to Merlin’s side and defended the wolf. He was hit on the side, the sword creating a long gash down his chest and a mace swung at his head. He fell to his knees, groaning in pain.

Mouse picked up a discarded crossbow and fired. One man down, the wolf took care of the one who had swung the mace. Dawn was coming. Arthur teetered on his knees. “Sire we have to get you in the cage.” He pulled Arthur up.  
  
“Merlin?”

The Wolf stared at Arthur, blood dripping from his jaws. He did have a wound but it was nothing fatal.

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief and they hurried away from the scene of carnage and finally he let Mouse get him into the cage. The wounds he’d received weren’t fatal either but they were painful and he bled everywhere. He crawled up and collapsed on the blanket Mouse had put there. Mouse bolted the chain on the cage as the sun began to rise.

Merlin transformed first, confused and disoriented. He wiped at the blood on his mouth and spat it out. Then he looked at the cage and saw Arthur within. “What!” He dashed over and reached in to grasp the King’s hands.

“Mouse can explain later.” Arthur rasped. “At least you’ll be able to treat me.”

“Arthur.” Merlin touched his cheek and hair.

The bars of the cage had enough space between them that Arthur just didn’t care anymore. He leant forward and was pleasantly surprised when Merlin kissed him. So very pleasantly. Their lips fit together like they were made to and oh… a little taste of the perfect life he could have. If only he could do this whenever he wanted to. “Merlin.” Arthur whispered against his love’s lips. He grunted in pain.

“You’re hurt.” Merlin’s eyes dropped to his chest.

“I’ll live.” Arthur fingers traced his hand along Merlin’s naked shoulders. He didn’t want to dwell on the serious nature of his wound when they had so little time left. “I’ve got to get out of these clothes.”

“I love you.” Merlin blurted out, eyes desperate and shining. “I’m sorry, I was confused. I didn’t meant to shut you out.”

Arthur peeled off his shirt. There wasn’t much time left before he would change. He was frankly surprised that it hadn’t happened yet.

“I love you too, Merlin.” Arthur sighed as he exhaled. He frowned as the sun’s rays hit his skin. “Why am I not changing?” He grunted in pain and held his hand to his chest. He felt dizzy and disoriented but he was not changing.

Mouse had turned away studiously to let the pair of them have this moment, of course.

“Arthur?” Merlin eyed the bars of the cage and moved to the back to unlock the chains. He climbed in and neither of them even cared that he was completely nude. “Is the curse broken?” He swept his gaze up and down Arthur’s form. His lips trembled hopefully.

“No.” Arthur shook his head. “I can feel the Fox inside me. My body just isn’t changing. God, Merlin I don’t know how long this is going to last.” He shivered from the pain. “Kiss me again.”

“But you’re hurt, I need to treat your wound.” Merlin protested.

Arthur pulled him in again and savagely kissed him. Something had taken over his body, a crazy … desperate instinct that didn’t care he was bleeding. There was a fire in his eyes. “Leave us!” He croaked out. Arthur growled and looked feral. His body was filling with a deep burning need. “I can’t control this. God, Merlin, knock me out or something or I’m going to…” There was a low growl in the back of his throat.

“I want you to.” Merlin said softly. “It’s alright Arthur, I’ve wanted you to for a long while. I can take it. I need this too.”

He reached down and helped Arthur remove his pants and boots and smiled. He kissed his King’s neck and settled his worried eyes on the wound. It was bleeding and nasty but he couldn’t do anything yet. The pain, he suspected, might be was keeping Arthur with him. His manhood was throbbing and needy as soon as it was released and Arthur whimpered. Neither of them knew much about what they were doing but Merlin had some idea. “Arthur, hold on....” He murmured between kisses. “Got-to—.”

Arthur wasn’t wasting any time, he kissed his way to the side of Merlin’s neck and bit down hard, leaving his mark. Then another on his shoulder. He growled in pleasure at the way Merlin’s pale skin reddened underneath his lips. He moved quickly and pulled the younger man down under him, and Merlin touched everywhere he could even as he found his legs getting shoved apart.

“No, wait...” Merlin rasped and made a feeble attempt to reason with a man who seemed to be consumed by animal instinct. “Need to prepare me first.” He wasn’t a weakling and he grabbed one of Arthur’s hands and slid it behind him. “Prepare me. I can’t take you in without it, it’ll hurt too much.” He half pleased, demanded and begged. His eyes locked the gaze of the man above him in a desperate attempt to reach Arthur.

For a moment it looked like Arthur didn’t hear him. “Sorry.” Arthur gasped out and leant down to kiss him apologetically. “Sorry… I’ve got it.” And he did kind of know what he was doing. He worked at Merlin carefully as he kissed him. “I love you. I’m sorry, I can’t stop.”

“I don’t want you to stop.” Merlin reassured him and felt his body open up for Arthur. It was beautiful and scary and he wanted more. So much more. Then without warning, Arthur was inside him, filling him deeply and there was absolutely nothing more he wanted in this world than this one thing he thought he’d never have. Merlin felt his body sing from the effort Arthur was putting into him and when he came the King collapsed upon him and they clung together.

Arthur kissed him then and rolled off. Arthur’s blood was all over his chest from the wound. It leaked from the wound he’d received while protecting Merlin. And suddenly Merlin understood. That was why Arthur hadn’t changed yet. He was riding out the adrenalin from the save.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time, but not like this. You deserve so much more.” Arthur said softly.

“All I want is you, Arthur.” Merlin protested. “I wasn’t unwilling. I could have stopped you.”

Arthur winced as he looked at the state of the man he loved. Merlin was covered in bites and bruises, his hair was sticking straight up and he was also smeared with Arthur’s blood… and seed. Exhausted, he reached a hand up and Merlin did as well. When they touched them together, the sun’s rays illuminated both of them. “I love you, Merlin.”

“Don’t go.” Merlin begged. “Stay with me. I need to tell you…”

“Write it down, Merlin.” Arthur reached out with his free hand, pulled him close and kissed him once more. “You know I can’t fight this.”

Arthur watched as tears filled Merlin’s eyes when he pulled away and began to change.  


Within a few moments, gone were the passionate blue eyes of the man he’d love until his dying day. The fox was curled up and licking his wound in his place. Strangely, the fox didn’t flinch or shy away from him and just gave him a look. Merlin drew in a shaky breath and couldn’t move for a long time. He drew his legs up and rested his arms on his knees.

Mouse had run far enough away so that he couldn’t hear what they were doing but could still keep watch and knew when it was ready to come back. He brought water with him. Merlin hadn’t left the cage yet. “Are you alright?” He carefully averted his eyes from the other.

“No.” Merlin shook his head and slowly began to remove himself from the cage. He locked it.

“I brought you some water.” Mouse offered. “Sit down or something, I’ll help clean you up.”

Merlin shakily agreed because his legs were about to give out on him anyway.

“First time?”

“Yeah.”

“I know how you feel.” Mouse said softly.

“How can you possibly know how I feel?” Merlin rasped.

“Did I mention I was …. Um… still am in love with Etienne Navarre?” Mouse’s lips quirked. He whetted a rag and washed Merlin’s chest with it since Merlin was too numb to do anything for himself just yet. “It’s kind of why he often sends me away on these missions.”

Merlin sat there and let Mouse take care of him after that revelation. Eventually clothes were coaxed on and he felt a little more human.

“We will break the curse, Merlin.” Mouse assured him softly.

“It’s not just that, there’s more, something Arthur doesn’t know that I have to tell him about and he won’t love me when he finds out. He’ll hate me.” Merlin shuddered.

“I don’t think that’s possible, Merlin, and I’ve only known you both for a couple of days.”

“It truly is possible. You don’t know Arthur like I do. You don’t know what he’s been through.” Merlin got to his feet and stretched a little. His body ached terribly but they had to get a move on. He cast a glance to the cage. The fox was sleeping. “Whose idea was the cage?”

“Mine.” Mouse looked at Merlin tentatively. Arthur had warned him Merlin wouldn’t like it.

“Brilliant.” Merlin said as he got up on the wagon.

Mouse bit his lip and looked up at the sky. “Really?”

Merlin let Mouse have the reins as he curled up and took a cue from the fox.

Soon both Merlin and the Fox were asleep.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunno if I need to add any more warnings.:) LOL.  
> Cage sex?  
> Arthur was on an adrenalin rush when saved Merlin. That's why he didn't change.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know.:) But something important occurs.

Merlin woke up a couple of hours later, he never slept long in human form. His body ached terribly and he coughed a little. The wagon was still moving and it was midmorning. He groaned and sat up. Mouse offered him the water bottle and he drank from it thirstily.

“Back among us.” Mouse said cheerfully. “You were out like a light. No further interruptions but I’m taking the less travelled route that Gwaine instructed. How are you feeling?”

“Like I got run over by a couple of horses.” Merlin grunted and cricked his neck. He glanced back to the cage and opened the tarp to see that the fox was sleeping peacefully. He smiled softly and pulled the flap down again. “Maybe he’ll let me in to clean his wound later and..” He sniffed and flushed. There was still a strong scent of sex in the air and his enhanced senses could still smell it.

“I think there’s a good chance he will.” Mouse kept up with the optimism.

“Why? The Fox usually doesn’t let me anywhere near him.” Merlin grunted as he tried to get comfortable on the wagon and ended up just slouching. He didn’t want to admit it but his arse was aching badly. Arthur hadn’t exactly been gentle.

Mouse snorted, “You people.” He laughed a little. “We’re not quite so…how shall I put this, ruled by our inhibitions in France. To put it very bluntly. He’ll smell himself on you and won’t run away. I may have…” He swallowed. “Experience with that.”

Merlin looked at Mouse again, “It’s not going to get weird is it? I mean I don’t do …”

“No nothing like that.” Mouse shook his head quickly as if he had an idea of what Merlin was about to say. “He might be a little difficult at first but he will let you touch him. Nothing will happen while you’re in human form and he’s in Fox form. Trust me on that. It doesn’t work like that.”

“Thank goodness.” Merlin exhaled. It was hard enough dealing with Arthur while he was in human form.

Mouse cleared his throat, “Well now that’s out of the way. We should really try and figure out how to get you feeling better. It can’t be comfortable riding after that.”

Merlin choked out a laugh. Really Mouse was as bad as Gwaine with the direct chatter, it was actually kind of endearing and the exhausted young man smiled. “I’m glad you decided to stay and help us, Mouse.” Merlin told him sincerely. “Dealing with it all alone has been difficult. I’ve sort of… forgotten what it’s like to interact with people.”

“I remember how hard it was to coax Isabeau to talk after the first few days.” Mouse reminisced softly. “It’s natural, Merlin when you’re out here on your own. God never wanted people to be on their own, that’s why he made all kinds of us! He didn’t want life to get boring.” Mouse grinned widely as if he was entirely and completely sure that was the true and right reason of there being loads of different kinds of people in the world.

Merlin laughed again and found that he really did like having Mouse around. It was nice to smile and joke and relax again. It made missing Arthur that much easier to bear. Eventually they stopped and Mouse helped him gather and mix a few salves to put on the most pressing of the aches. The pain gradually began to lesson into a dull ache and he took some of the supplies Gwaine had left behind to arrange food. There was a little whine from inside the cage. The Fox had woken up.

Having foreseen the possibility that the fox would be hungry a bowl had been made up for him. Merlin went to the wagon and unchained the lock carefully. The fox was huddled at the far end of the wagon and gazed at him warily. “Chain in back on after I get in, Mouse, I don’t want him to run away.”

Mouse complied.

Merlin kept part of the flap open so that light drifted into the cage. “It’s alright, Arthur. It’s me.” He moved forward on his knees and set the bowl down. The Fox stared at him, animal eyes bright and wary.

He had to wait for a good long while even now but eventually the Fox skittered towards the bowl and nibbled at it all the while keeping Merlin in his vision.

“You have to let me clean and dress that.” Merlin indicated the wound. “I wish you could just trust me a little in this form. God, Arthur there’s so much I want to tell you. The Journal, Arthur had asked him to write it down but how could he write it down? How could he tell Arthur about the magic? That would be a complete betrayal of trust. He just knew it. He put down another small bowl this time of water. He wanted to tell Arthur so badly and since Mouse couldn’t see what he was doing he cast a spell to change the water into a delicious milk the fox would appreciate. And it did. “I wish I could show you that while you were Arthur.” Merlin whispered softly. “I love you so much but you can’t ever see the real me.”

The Fox gave him a disinterested look and began to lap at the milk. Eventually it was full and gave Merlin a long stare as if to say: What are you still doing here? He tentatively nudged Merlin’s knuckles with his nose and gave a small whine. Without demanding anything else the Fox quickly moved back to its place and curled up. His wound was bleeding again and he began to lick it once more.

Merlin put the food bowls out of the way and considered the Fox. He outstretched his hand palm down, knuckles closed and waited.

The Fox stared at him in annoyance, and didn’t move.

“It’s amazing how you can even be a Prat in animal form.” Merlin eyed the Fox. “Come on, let me help you, idiot.” Merlin patted his lap. “I won’t hurt you.”

The Fox sniffed at him regally and gave him another look. Finally he lifted himself up and approached Merlin. It helped that the tarp was over the cage and made it feel a little like they were in a cave together. A few more moments of hesitation and the Fox turned around a few times before it settled at Merlin’s side and flopped his tails over his thighs.

“Finally.” Merlin encouraged the Fox to roll a bit so that he could get a look at the wound. Mouse would have to stitch it tonight, he knew that much. The Fox’s fur was all matted and bloody and he washed around it very gently. Amazingly, apart from some little growls and twists the animal remained where it was. He knew he could stop it from bleeding if he just used magic but instead he had to use the skill that Gaius taught him and carefully worked a salve into the wound. The Fox shuddered and flinched at first but when Merlin’s free hand came down to pet his ears he relaxed. It took a little while but eventually the wound was covered and the scent of the taste of the salve would stop the fox from licking it off. “There that wasn’t so hard was it?” Merlin smiled. “You’ll be alright now.”

“How is he?” Mouse wondered from the outside of the cage.

“He’ll be fine.”

“You want me to unlock it and let you out?”

The Fox was resting peacefully with its head in Merlin’s lap and he didn’t have the heart to move. “I think I’ll be staying in here a while. We should start moving again. Mouse can you pass me the Journal from the left saddlebag?”

Mouse looked in and grinned at him. “There see? I told you so.” He provided the journal, ink and pen as requested. “Although how you’re going to write with the wagon jostling I have no idea.”

“I’ll think of something.” Merlin assured him.

Pretty soon they were ready and moving forward again. When he was sure Mouse’s attention was drifted elsewhere he used his magic to lift up the journal and open it to a new page. The pen hovered over it and he sighed. If he did confess, if he did tell Arthur, what then? He had to after this morning. He could not hope to hold on to Arthur’s love without telling him everything.

What he didn’t know that out of the corner of its eye the fox was watching.

Dear Arthur

This morning you asked me to write down what I wanted to tell. I want to tell you how much I love you. Everything I do is for you and for what you will one day become. You mean the world to me. I have loved you since the first day we met and the first time you touched me. I want you to know that all I have is yours, all I am belongs to you alone. When we get out of this I will tell you everything else to your face after we’ve had time to be just us. I just cannot bring myself to write all of it down. Please trust me, Arthur, my heart is yours.

He hadn’t had the guts after all. The book settled back down on the wagon and he buried his face in his hands. Why couldn't he ever have the guts to do magic in front of Arthur? He wished with all his heart that he did and that Arthur would accept his sorcery one day.

But he was certain Arthur would never understand.

The Fox watched the book fall to the ground and did not move from its position. Something wanted him to hold onto this memory, something desperately wanted him to and they usually never remembered what happened in their animal forms.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Mouse fall into a river

They were traveling at a faster rate now that they had the cage. So far that day the Fox didn’t give them any trouble. He wasn’t licking at the wound so it wouldn’t get any worse. For that Merlin was thankful. He’d actually been able to spend several hours just being close to Arthur. It wasn’t really the same thing…but he felt like it. He could feel Arthur’s soul in the Fox. He didn’t want to leave the cage but his legs were getting somewhat cramped and he was sure Mouse was getting a little bored up there.

He sang every now and then. He had a lovely singing voice but Merlin didn’t know the words. It was a different language, after all. He’d stopped for the moment so Merlin sighed and crawled to the front to lift the cloth tarp. “I need to stretch my legs.”  
  
Mouse blinked, he’d been having such a lovely inner dialogue with God about the intricacies of Merlin and Arthur’s situation. “Alright, I’ll get back to you on that thought.” He muttered and beamed at Merlin. “I told you, right. He let you handle him.”

Merlin flushed, “Well.” He cleared his throat and Mouse reigned the horse. He moved to the back of the wagon and unlocked the cage. Merlin clamored out and locked it back again. All the while the Fox’s eyes were on him. It was the wound that kept him docile for the moment. Merlin was fairly certain this wouldn’t last.

Merlin stretched when he got out of the cage. His bum was a little bit less sore now and he was glad of that but the bruises wouldn’t heal right away. He’d be looking like someone savagely attacked him for a while yet.

“I’ve just been doing some thinking.” Mouse said cheerfully. “But if you’re hungry we can catch some fish in the river first.” They had been travelling by way of the river rather than the road as Gwaine had suggested. It was a little tricky and sometimes dangerous crossing but it was away from people and that was the point.

“What were you thinking about?” Merlin was pretty good at catching fish. He retrieved the spears and removed his jacket and neckerchief to make sure they didn’t get wet. He cast a glance back at the wagon. Arthur would be okay for a while.

“We’re going to have to time everything just right. When Gwaine gets back with the information. Do you think Arthur will hold back? Navarre was pretty obstinate about killing the Bishop and didn’t believe the spell would break. Is he really going to accept all this? He seemed pretty adamant about getting back.” Mouse was trying to make sure that everything went well, that’s all. Even just knowing them a couple of days he could tell that Arthur had an impetuous tendency to him.

“Arthur will try. He wants the curse broken just as much as I do. Mouse. Don’t worry about him.” Merlin headed over to the river. The part they had stopped at was not exactly calm flowing but that meant that fish would be moving quickly downstream. “Be careful, looks a bit tricky around here.”

The two of them gingerly stepped out onto the slippery rocks determined to catch lunch. Merlin felt less self-conscious with Mouse around because the other man was just as much of an accidental clutz as he was. They caught a couple of fish at first and tossed them on the bank. Unfortunately, Mouse lost his footing on a slippery rock and teetered while Merlin made a swipe for him.

It all happened so fast Merlin didn’t have time to react. He knew he couldn’t use his magic so he tried to grab Mouse’s shirt but it was too late. They both fell into the river. The current was pretty strong and was already dragging Mouse farther away while he flailed a bit and Merlin lost his balance reaching for him. The current caught both of them up and he struggled to swim closer to Mouse while trying to figure out a way out of this without using magic. He didn’t count on getting swept into a large tree-trunk and hit on the head.   


***

When Arthur woke up he noticed two things. One. He was still in the cage. Two. He was alone and naked and there were no clothes laid out for him. His ears perked up as he tried to strain to see if he could hear where Mouse and Merlin were. He started to get worried when he could not even smell them. He grabbed the tarp and tried to pull it aside to get a better grasp on the situation. The horse was munching on grass and they had stopped next to a river. He eyed the chain on the cage. It was not unlocked. He was virtually a prisoner. He shook the cage slightly but the bars were iron not wood. Eventually he fell back in an angry, worried heap. He didn’t want to shout any names because what if someone was out there? This was the worst possible situation he could be in.

What had happened to Merlin? Was he okay? He moved back and forth on his knees in the cage, scared for his… Arthur paused and remembered. Oh. God. That had happened. He had sex with Merlin. He had basically ravaged him like a crazed animal. Arthur moaned at the memory. It had been so good. He had repressed those desires in the past but he hadn’t been able to stop himself, he’d just…. Taken him.

What if Merlin had left him because of it? No, no he’d never do that. Arthur sniffed the air again. He could smell rotting fish and… he zeroed in to see Merlin’s jacket discarded on the bank of the river. If only he could get OUT of this cage. He shook the bars again.

“Well.” An amused voice came from the other end of the clearing. An unfamiliar voice. “I have to admit, you are the last person I expected to find tonight.” A youth of about 18 years emerged from the trees along with a few other men. They didn’t wear the colors of any noble or king.

Arthur clutched the bars of the cage. “Who are you, what have you done with my friends!”

“You don’t recognize me, do you?” The blue eyed, curly haired teenager smirked. “But I would never forget your face.” He strode into the light of the moon and glared at the King in his cage, his eyes swept up and down the man’s form with a little smirk. “King Arthur. Fortune smiles upon us, boys.” He grinned at the other men. “We’ll be able to buy that passage back to Camelot. You don’t recognize me at all, do you? My name is Mordred.”

“Mordred!” Arthur’s mind raced as he moved in the cage to try and get a better look at him. “The druid boy. I remember you. I helped you.”

“But you never lifted the ban on magic did you?” Mordred scoffed. “And now Morgana has your throne. We are all that is left of the settlement you raided. My friends died at your hand, Arthur Pendragon. And now you’re at my mercy. And conveniently in a cage.” He studied Arthur and smirked. “That’s part of the curse isn’t it? I hear Merlin’s a wolf at night and you’re a fox.”

“Mordred, please.” Arthur gripped the cage and tried valiantly not to look desperate. “Merlin’s hurt or something. I need to find him! He wouldn’t have left me here if he wasn’t.”

“I don’t think so.” Mordred shook his head, “Let’s take him to the watch tower and rest for the night.”

Mordred led the group as they started to move the wagon and cage away from the clearing a smug expression on his face. The men with him leered at Arthur and they didn’t give him any clothing.

Arthur sighed, it was pointless trying to talk to Mordred. He remembered the raid on that campsite. It was not something he liked doing but his father had ordered it. And now Mordred was dead set on this course of action and he couldn’t blame him. It was better to try and figure out a way to get out of this mess. IF they ever let him out of the cage. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the journal. Merlin had left it in the cage. He reached over for it and pulled it close to him. He wasn’t going to let anyone find that. That was too dear to his heart. It would expose everything he felt. He hid it while people weren’t looking and swallowed. He wouldn’t get to see what Merlin had written.

_God please let him be okay._

***

Mouse blinked awake on the river bank and heaved water out of his lungs and a few explicate swear words. The wolf was licking his face and it was already night out. “Augh. Dog breath.” Mouse sat up in confusion. “What the…” He grumbled and sighed. “We must have washed back up on the side.

The Wolf bared its teeth and jerked his head. He had some caked blood on the top of his head but otherwise seemed fine.

“Right, Arthur!” Mouse scrambled up. “I bet he’s going to be pissed at us.”

They ran all the way up the river to where they’d park the wagon. The wolf skidded to a halt and bared his teeth in a low menacing growl. He was sniffing the air and his eyes were dark.

“Someone’s taken the King!” Mouse stated the obvious.

The Wolf howled in rage and sniffed around. It wasn’t hard for him to pick up the trail and he started to take off.

“Wait! Wait!” Mouse had the good sense to grab Merlin’s jacket and neckerchief from the ground and took off after him. “Lord, ugh.. Merlin! If they took Arthur they’re probably setting a trap for you!”

The wolf didn’t care or didn’t hear him. He simply kept going after Arthur’s trail.

***

Mordred brought some food down with him to the cage. They had left Arthur in it. It was convenient and Mordred didn’t want to give him any chance to get out. A weak Arthur would be easier to deal with. He wasn’t dumb enough to get near the cage either. Arthur looked up when he came in. He looked a bit of a mess but otherwise wide awake. The men had been jeering and hurling insults at him every now and then.

His men were partially mercenaries and partially druids. All of them outlaws and none of them liked Uther’s Reign or Arthur’s. A word from him and they’d happily tear Arthur apart. The cage was actually helping him right now. He grabbed a branch and tied a cloth with the food inside to it and poked the food through the cage. Next a water skin.

Arthur looked at both of them and turned away. “You’re going to keep me in here.”

“Of course. Can’t have you changing into the Fox and running away in the morning.”

“What do you want, Mordred. If you help me I’ll give it to you when I get my Kingdom back.”

“You still think that’s going to happen?” Mordred laughed cruelly. “Face it, Arthur you’re broken. You should have stayed hidden. There was only one thing I ever wanted and you didn’t let it happen.”

“What did you want?”

“I wanted to be a Knight of Camelot but I have magic, Arthur and you would have eventually killed me for it. So sorry that I don’t care you’re the King anymore and Morgana is Queen. She at least lets us practice.”

“Then why do you skulk around out here?”

“None of your business.” Mordred muttered.

Arthur sighed and looked at the food. He knew he had to eat and keep his strength up so he went for it. “Sorcery corrupts, Mordred. Look at what it has done to myself and Merlin.”

“Not always!” Mordred growled under his breath. “And to think you would.” He paused and studied Arthur’s face. “You think he’s corrupted?”

“Who, Merlin? He has no magic.” Arthur scoffed at the very idea.

So Emrys’ identity was still a secret. What Arthur didn’t know is that was the reason Mordred was an outlaw. He had sworn the elders to protect the identity of Emrys, Morgana’s doom.

“Magic is only corrupt if you choose to let it corrupt you.” Mordred stepped away from Arthur. “No, I meant I wondered if you thought he was corrupted because of the spell on him.”

“No, we are victims of magic, not corrupted by it.” Arthur’s voice was adamant. “Mordred. If I gain back my throne, you will be a Knight. You can’t take me to Morgana. We have found a way to break the curse.”

Mordred’s eyebrows lift. “You have?”   
  
“Yes. Listen to me, upon my honor. If you set me free, you will be a Knight of Camelot one day. I swear it, anyone who proves themselves low born, high born, sorcerer. I will make things right.” Arthur went on. He knew he was getting to Mordred as that seemed to be the one piece of leverage he had.

Mordred turned away and thought hard. Arthur Pendragon had helped him all those years ago and he knew that taking the man to Morgana would be his death sentence. They would have to remain outlaws a little longer. “Alright.” He gathered his men who were confused and disgruntled. “We’ll set you free in the morning.” Mordred wasn’t dumb enough to set Arthur free when he was currently a man. They would be long gone before Arthur was a man again. “When I release you from the cage, I will hold you to it.”

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief.

Now he just had to wait until morning.

**TBC**


	8. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur finds out

Arthur was getting uncomfortable as the night wore on. The men in the camp were restless and leering at his naked form. He'd never in his life felt as vulnerable as he did now but even so he was a King and he wouldn't allow lesser men to look down upon him in spite of his circumstance. He was proud and he could handle the leers.

As they waited some of the mercenaries were beginning to get drunk and he seriously doubted that Mordred would be able to control them if they got any worse. He'd had the food that Mordred gave him and some drink so he wasn't weak. He also didn't particularly trust the other man to keep up his end of the bargain. Arthur was too valuable a prize to him and his men.

The commentary was starting to get to him though. There were lewd remarks and gestures he'd never had to put up with in the past. He knew he should feel shame but after stripping so many times to change he just didn’t feel that anymore. He was comfortable with his body and could ignore being totally exposed. He could not ignore the anger at being trapped. If Mordred wasn't going to offer him his clothes he wasn't going to ask. He had more pride than that. He threw a withering stare at one man who made a very lewd gesture with his member.

“I'm sorry they behave that way.” Mordred's voice made him start as he hadn't seen the boy creep up on the cage.

Arthur gave him a look of distaste and really didn’t believe that.

“Your wound.” Mordred indicated the cut on his chest that Merlin had put healing salve on. “It needs to be treated again.”

Arthur smirked inwardly. He wasn't above using his body to get out of this situation though it went against every grain of his being to let anyone other than Merlin touch him. “You'd have to come in the cage, or take me out of it.”

They looked at each other for a long moment. Arthur tried to convey docility but both of them knew that he could never pull that off.

“Don't try anything stupid Arthur, you're outnumbered and I can't guarantee I can control them.” Mordred warned, lips curled.

Thanks to Arthur's animal senses he knew exactly how many men were in the camp. He could smell them.

He sat where he was, sort of lounging. One arm resting on a bent knee and the other crossed over his leg to hide to loosely conceal his private parts. He looked at Mordred with lidded eyes as the young man spoke magic words and the lock to the chains slid free. The use of magic made him flinch slightly. He didn't trust it and wasn't sure he ever would.

Mordred waved his hand. “Come.” He told Arthur. “I'll take you to my tent.” He took off his cloak. “You can wear this.”

Arthur looked somewhat surprised by the offer and nodded. He carefully edged out of the cage. His muscles were a little stiff from not being able to stand up for a few hours and he stooped slightly to let Mordred draw the cloak around him. He cast a glance back at the cage. The journal was still hidden and there was no way he was going to leave it here. It had too many personal things in it. He followed Mordred to the large tent warily. The flap was open and they wouldn't be privately there which was just as well. He felt a little weird at the idea of being alone with Mordred.

“Sit down.” Mordred indicated a chair covered with some skins.

Arthur sat down as instructed and watched as Mordred rummaged in a bag and basically ignored him. Arthur thought back to when he had unlocked the cage with his magic. Mordred clearly had enough magic that he didn't care that Arthur was just sitting there unrestricted.

He started mixing a few things and directed Arthur to open the cloak again. Arthur let it slide down to cover only his legs. He really was glad of the cloak but he certainly wasn't going to tell Mordred that.

“You and Merlin.” Mordred washed the old salve off in order to properly study the wound itself. It was healing.

Arthur eyed him and didn’t answer. He didn't move as the wound was cleaned. He could feel the heat in Mordred's gaze but his own body wasn't the least bit interested. In fact, he was almost repelled by it. It was odd. The only man he could think of when it came to someone touching him was Merlin. His body didn't like being washed by someone else. He abruptly took the cloth from Mordred, “I'll do it.” He finished up the job.

“I thought as much.” Mordred muttered under his breath. He didn't press the issue and just instructed Arthur as to what to do. “I also know that if I let anyone including me touch you in an inappropriate way, Merlin will kill all of us.”

“Merlin couldn't kill everyone in here.” Arthur scoffed. Once he'd finished cleaning he tried to look at it. “How is it looking?”

“Healing nicely.” Mordred was impressed. Merlin's work was excellent. He noticed Arthur wasn't arguing about himself and Merlin. “I shouldn't let you go.” He folded his arms and looked at Arthur. “Morgana would pay a heavy price for the information I now know even without you. But I'm not going to tell her. You can tell Merlin he can trust me. Here, dry that and rub this on. It's the same thing Merlin used and should keep the wound healing.”

Arthur wondered why Mordred was more concerned with Merlin trusting him than he and shrugged.

“Your clothing.” Mordred indicated a small bundle he'd taken off the wagon. “You'll just have to take it off in a few hours when dawn rises but a King should have his dignity.”

Arthur gave him a grateful nod and began to put trousers on when the first howl reached their ears. A howl he'd become very familiar with over the years. “Merlin...” He jerked his head up towards the sound.

“He's found us.” Mordred backed off and drew his sword. “Those were warning howls.”

The sky was becoming dark and cloudy and lightning cracked through it.

Arthur stepped out of Mordred's tent half-dressed at the point of his sword. “You're afraid of one Dire Wolf?” He looked incredulously at Mordred.

“You really don't know, do you?” Mordred said under his breath.

“What don't I know?” Arthur frowned. He struggled into his shirt.

Mordred didn't answer him and swore under his breath at the sounds of fighting from the other end of the camp.

Mouse cleared his throat from behind them. “I think you'll find it's not just one Dire Wolf.” He had his crossbow trained right on Mordred's head.

There were sound of screams and a ferocious growl as someone's throat was ripped out.

“Careful he's got...” Arthur was about to say magic but too late, Mordred turned around and unleashed force at Mouse sending him sprawling. The crossbow bolt fired erratically and narrowly missed Arthur's neck. There was cursing from the ground and Mordred backed away.

Arthur moved quickly to pull the stunned Mouse up to his feet as the camp began to erupt into chaos.

“Gwaine sent backup.” Mouse indicated gestured frantically towards the sword fighting going on. Arthur thought he could make out Percival. And if that were the case, Leon and Elyan were probably there too.

Arthur thanked the gods he'd been released from the cage because the last thing he wanted any of them to see was him in such a vulnerable state. He turned back to look at Mordred who was gathering up energy for something and turned to see the Merlin bounding towards them.

The Direwolf's mouth was dripping with blood and his glittered in the flames of the campfire he was clearly heading straight for Mordred.

“NO!” Arthur jumped between them. He needed to stop this battle. Mordred never got a chance to let him go but he felt certain he'd just been about to. These people were outlaws, and if Mordred was willing to keep secrets now what would happen if all his men here were wiped out. Was it his imagination or were the wolf's eyes glowing gold? Must be a trick of the firelight. It was gone in a flash. He blinked as the Wolf still growled at him.

Mouse was trying to regain his balance after been thrown off by Mordred's magical attack and he sure as heck was not going to get caught again. He thrust another bolt into the cross bow and staggered backwards.

Mordred breathed heavily from exertion and drew his magical defenses around. He watched Arthur with the wolf and tried to pay attention to the fighting around them but all he really cared about was what the Wolf was going to do and whether or not Merlin could access his magic in wolf form.

Arthur faced the wolf and locked his eyes with Merlin’s. “Stand down.” He ordered as he held one hand out and turned the fist to the ground. He moved forward a little tentatively.

“Be careful, sire!” Mouse called. “He's been feral since we knew you’d been taken!”

Leon came into view holding his sword against Mordred's back. “Sire?”

Arthur held up his hand as his attention was completely on the Wolf. “No, Merlin.” he shook his head. “He was going to set me free. Down!” The wolf growled and snapped at the hand and his shoulders hunched back as though he meant to strike.

Leon's eyes opened wide as he'd never seen the wolf before. “Is that?” He looked at Mouse. They had run into each other by chance just as Mouse was flying through the woods after Merlin.

“It's Merlin.”

Mordred could get away any time he wanted he just wanted to watch this happen. He dropped his sword and put his hands behind his head.

“Merlin, look at me.” Arthur commanded as the Wolf had turned his attention back to Mordred again. His fist was dominant over the Wolf's head. “Stand down.”

The Wolf sniffed the air around Arthur and evidently found something he didn't like. He growled, then gave a terrible howl. With that he turned and bolted.

“Merlin no!” Arthur called after him and looked like he was about to run after him. Fortunately he knew it would be futile and they had to deal with the rest of Mordred's group.

“Maybe he smelled my cloak on you.” Mordred offered by way of plausible explanation for Merlin’s behavior.

“Tell your men to surrender.” Arthur declared, his eyes still on the wolf as it disappeared into the forest. “What happened!?!” He turned then on Mouse. “I was in that cage since sundown!” Leon and the others could wait. Leon’s eyebrows climbed at the mention of cage.

At Mordred’s command the fighting ended and the Knights rounded everyone up.

Mouse had the grace to look really abashed. “I’m so sorry, My Lord. I fell and Merlin tried to stop me and we got swept in the current. I think he hit his head. When I came to the wolf was licking my face and his men had already found you.”

Arthur clenched and unclenched his fist, really the both of them were a menace. But if Merlin didn’t come back he wouldn’t get that time they needed. It was just a few minutes but at least he could tell him. His brain snapped back to the moment he saw gold flecks in the wolf’s eyes and he frowned. Merlin had said there was something he had to tell him and it was written in the journal. Arthur didn’t hear anything anyone said to him as he turned and strode towards the cage. He got back inside it while everyone looked nervously at each other and sorted through the bedding for the journal. Desperately he opened it to the last page and scanned Merlin’s entry.

It wasn’t true. Please god it couldn’t be true. He angrily blinked as his eyes threatened to cry. Not now and certainly not in front of everyone.

_This morning you asked me to write down what I wanted to tell. I want to tell you how much I love you. Everything I do is for you and for what you will one day become. You mean the world to me. I have loved you since the first day we met and the first time you touched me. I want you to know that all I have is yours, all I am belongs to you alone. When we get out of this I will tell you everything else to your face after we’ve had time to be just us. I just cannot bring myself to write all of it down. Please trust me, Arthur, my heart is yours._

It was true. And if his body’s reaction was anything to go by he would never be interested in anyone else. Merlin had magic. That would be the only explanation as to why Mordred, who also had magic, was worried about one Dire Wolf. His hands trembled as he held the book and he couldn’t look at anyone. Merlin had magic and had lied to him. He was in love with a man who had lied to him from the moment they met. Betrayed again.

Arthur dragged himself out of the cage, journal in hand. There had to be an explanation. Merlin loved him. There had to be a reason. There was no one else in this world that Arthur would be satisfied with. He loved Merlin. He loved him with every fiber of his being. He glared at Mordred, eyes bright with unshed tears. “You knew.”

“It is not for me to say.” Mordred refused to answer or confirm for he and his kind would protect Emrys, even from Arthur in spite of the past.

“Did he try to break the spell?”

Mordred shrugged, he would not say anything.

“Answer me!” Arthur grabbed his shirt and shook him. Leon and Percival had to pull him off.

“What is going on, sire?” Leon gave Arthur a worried look.

The King wouldn’t let anyone take the journal and jostled himself away from Leon and Percival. The answer was obvious, if Merlin could have he would have freed both of them. He looked again at Mordred who had the audacity to give him a look of pity.

“Sire?” Mouse stepped forward, “Do you want me to go after Merlin? The wolf might come to me.”

The King glared at Mouse for a long moment. “Go!” He said and Mouse scurried off.

Arthur’s anger deflated. What could he do? Many things were starting to make sense and he began to realize just how many times his manservant had saved his life. Of course he hadn’t said anything. Magic was outlawed in Camelot. He hadn’t said anything because he would have been put to death in Uther’s regime and even still… in Arthur’s. Arthur shuddered, oh god, he could never do that. Never. Merlin was his friend. His only friend. His best friend. His lover now. He wouldn’t tell him he knew. He would wait. He would watch and would let Merlin tell him. That was the only decision open to him. Once Merlin told him he would be certain of his love. That was the only option he had.

“Sire?” Leon prompted.

“Let Mordred and his men go. I’ll find our belongings and we’ll get back to the plan.”

Mordred’s eyebrows climbed in surprise. “I cannot let you hurt him.” He told Arthur. Meaning Merlin, of course, to anyone who understood what was going on.

“I will not.” Arthur said solemnly. “He can tell me when he is ready.”

“I truly believe you love him then. Sire, if you would let me. I meant what I said. I want to join your cause.” Mordred offered, much to Leon’s surprise.

“But he’s got magic. He’s a druid!” Leon protested, he remembered the name from long ago. “You know, yes?”

“I know.” Arthur told Leon abruptly. “He will use it to defend us against Morgana.” He lifted his sword and put it on one of Mordred’s shoulders. “Swear this on the thing you hold most dear and you shall join us. Serve me well and when I am King again, things will be different.”

“You are still King, Sire.” Leon refused to accept anything different.

“When I have my throne back.” Arthur nodded.

“I swear by Emrys that I shall use my magic only in your defense, King Arthur.” Mordred nodded and the King was satisfied with that.

Leon stared at Arthur, confused. He resolved not to trust this Mordred but he would always follow Arthur.

None of Mordred’s men stayed with them and Mouse hadn’t come back yet.

“He will not like that I am here.” Mordred said to Arthur later in the night.

“He will just have to accept it.” Arthur found the pen and ink and began to write in the journal.

_Dear Merlin_

_I know the Wolf became angry. Don’t stay away because Mordred is here. He was going to set me free before you came. I know he has magic. We need someone with magic to defend against Morgana. I don’t like it, but we need him and I need to see you. I’m going to ask them to put me back in the cage and leave me there until tomorrow evening. I need to see you._

“What is that?” Mordred asked indicating the journal.

“Nothing.” Arthur said sharply, then glanced up and sighed, “It’s the only way we can communicate.”

“Hm.” Mordred left him where he was and looked thoughtful. He had an idea to fix that, but he doubted that Merlin would trust him enough to do it.

As for Mouse. He really hoped God wouldn’t let the Wolf eat him.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Mouse prowled the woods, looking for the Wolf. He kept the crossbow ready just in case Merlin was going to decide to eat him. It was Deja-vu. He’d done this before for Isabeau. “Lord you like making things complicated.” He muttered as he tried to keep his courage intact. After everything Navarre used to tell he had more courage than he knew. He sighed thinking about Etienne once again. He was older now but that had never diminished his desire for the man. Isabeau had been fairly delicate after her ordeal and was only too happy that Mouse was there to fill a hole. It took them a while to recover, marry and have children and Mouse was there through all of that as sort of the ghost in the relationship. He didn’t mind, okay he _minded_. He was always second to Isabeau and he’d never begrudge her that. And he had tried to move on but every time he got involved or tried to get involved it never worked out.

Mainly because Etienne was a possessive bastard and couldn’t handle it. Isabeau and Phillipe were his. And in order to remove temptation Mouse got sent on missions. He hoped Isabeau was okay, she always hated it when he was gone too long for they talked long hours. She was one of his very best friends and he loved her just as much as much as Navarre did but of course never touched her. “You like making MY life complicated. Penance, I suppose for all those times I may have not technically … lived the way you wanted me to. I’m no saint or priest. I’m just me, Lord, but you know that.” His voice was low as he talked and he had to talk because if he didn’t he couldn’t be out here on his own.

This country had strange, dangerous magic and even more dangerous people and he didn’t understand all the politics yet but he did understand how hard things were for Arthur and Merlin. That’s why he had to find the Wolf and bring him back. “Merlin!” He hissed into the darkness. He could feel something there. It was lurking in the bushes. It was… somewhat BIGGER than a Wolf. Mouse scrambled backwards and cried out when the black bear roared out of the bushes and lunged at him. He fired the crossbow but only succeeded in buying himself a couple of minutes. As he hurried to ready another bolt it roared again and was about to rip him limb from limb when a murderous howl came from his right.

The Dire Wolf charged and bowled the bear over. They wrestled for a while, tumbling over each other. The bear claws swiping at Merlin and the wolf biting and tearing flesh. Mouse stared in horror at the scene. The Wolf got the better of the bear being the most motivated of the predators and ripped its throat out. While it munched on the bear meat Mouse shuddered and wondered if Merlin embraced the Wolf too much he might not come back from it. He tried to pick himself up off the ground and fixed the crossbow bolt in place once again.

The Wolf’s ears perked up when he moved and turned to look at him, eyes slightly red from the exhilaration of raw flesh. He was still on a high from the battle earlier. He looked at Mouse and growled a warning at him. Mouse froze and carefully laid down the crossbow. “Merlin…” He spoke softly, carefully. “You remember me, it’s just poor Phillipe. I still smell the same.” He held out one hand for Merlin to sniff at as he tried to regulate his breathing.

The Wolf’s teeth remained bared as he sniffed at the outstretched hand. Then it tore a piece of flesh from the bear and dropped it at Mouse’s feet. Mouse grimaced. “Uhm. Thanks.” The Wolf continued to watch him expectantly with an almost challenging look in his eyes. Mouse sighed and reached down to the chunk of bear and carefully picked it up. He sniffed at it and tried not to look disgusted. Raw meat with the flesh still on it really wasn’t something he was willing to do more than sniff at. He wrapped it up while the wolf watched him.

“Come with me, Merlin. We need to get you back safely to Arthur.” Mouse picked the crossbow back up and gestured for Merlin to follow. It took them a while to find their way back to the camp but eventually they did.

Merlin didn’t seem to want to follow at first but eventually did. He kept his distance as the voices of the others became louder. Merlin licked the blood off his muzzle stopped as soon as the light from the campfire.

Arthur was already on his feet as he’d smelled them a while back. “You found him!” He gave Mouse a grateful look. As he approached the Wolf edged closer to Mouse in a protective fashion. “What’s wrong with him? Merlin…”

“Well, he just killed a bear to protect me.” Mouse looked at Arthur nervously. “He’s a little out of sorts? Oh good a fire.” He threw a look over at Arthur’s men and smiled faintly. “I can cook this, right?”

“Yeah.” Arthur stared at Merlin. The Wolf had never rejected him in the past and it hurt. “Leave me alone with him.”

“Good wolf. Go to your master now.” Mouse encouraged as he patted Merlin’s head.

Merlin stayed where he was.

“Merlin.” Arthur called stubbornly.

Merlin looked like he was going to follow Mouse to the campfire and started to do so.

“ _Mer_ lin!” Arthur’s voice became slightly more annoyed. He crouched down and held his hand out again much like he had before.

When the Wolf still didn’t come to him he squared his shoulders, “MERLIN!” Back in the Castle he always had to call Merlin more than once when he was looking for him. If he had to call him again… if he didn’t come.

The Knights all watched from their places while Mouse started to skin the piece of bear meat and prepare it for cooking. To say that they were worried about their King was an understatement. Mordred watched with a veiled expression but offered nothing to help. His men were gone, sent away earlier.

Merlin finally began to move towards the King. Arthur went down on one knee in relief and when the Wolf was closer he grasped the wolf’s fur and buried his face in Merlin’s neck. “Don’t do that again.” He said with a shuddering breath as he stroked Merlin’s head. Everyone looked away to let the King have his moment. “Don’t run off like that.” Arthur whispered into Merlin’s fur. “I can’t be without you.” He didn’t care who heard at this point.

It was nearly dawn and Arthur had spent a few moments earlier explaining the situation to Leon, Percival and Elyan. He climbed up into the cage after getting Merlin in with him. “Drape the cloth over us, please.” He wanted a private moment with Merlin. Just him and Merlin. The cloth was draped and they had their privacy.

The sky began to lighten and Arthur knew the change was upon them. Throughout the night he had been warring with his emotions over the revelation of Merlin’s magic. He felt so raw with the knowledge and he wished with all his heart that Merlin had trusted him. He wished that Merlin had given him a chance to do the right thing. Instead, Merlin feared him and it hurt his heart. Merlin shouldn’t fear him. He didn’t want to waste the short minutes they had together on fear. All he wanted to do was hold Merlin. He would deal with his feelings about the betrayal another time, when they had more time to actually talk. Right now, he was desperate for his lover’s touch. He watched the wolf transition into Merlin and just as soon as he was a man again he pulled him into his arms. “Merlin.”

As for Merlin he was a little confused because it was very difficult to remember anything that happened while in animal form. He did remember about getting lost in the river. “Arthur.” He ran his hands down Arthur’s back and through his hair. They shared a kiss for as long as Arthur dared until he knew he was running out of time.

“Merlin, look at me.” Arthur cupped the younger man’s cheek and gazed at him. “A lot has happened tonight and I need you to trust me.”

“I do, Arthur.” Merlin gazed into the blue eyes of his King. He wasn’t sure what any of this was about but he wasn’t going to waste any of the short minutes he had. He checked Arthur’s wound and saw he was healing. Arthur had already got his clothing off for the change. He climbed into Arthur’s lap and pressed their bodies together. Arthur tried not to feel an ache in his heart because he knew Merlin didn’t trust him completely.

“Merlin… listen to me.” Arthur tried to get Merlin to focus on something other than kissing him. Which he didn’t mind and he wanted. God how he wanted. But he needed to say something.

Merlin lifted his head to look at Arthur curiously. He frowned at the strange look in Arthur’s eyes. “What are you looking at me like that for?”

“I’ve recruited someone to help us who has magic. Do you remember Mordred? The Druid boy, he’s here. He says he wants to help us.”

“What!?” The anger in Merlin’s eyes was something he wasn’t expecting. “You recruited a _Sorcerer_? You? You hate magic. And he….” Mordred was destined to kill Arthur.

“Shh… don’t waste this time on Anger. I just wanted you to know. I left a note for you about it. Merlin… Merlin…” Arthur tried to kiss the frown away. “It’s alright Merlin, we need help.”  
  
“He can’t be trusted.” Merlin shook his head, still looking shocked. “Not him.”

“How do you know that? He’s just a boy!” Arthur didn’t want to argue. He drew his fingers up and down Merlin’s chest, his neck. He wanted to remember the feel of it. He wanted more time. God what he wouldn’t give for more time, he’d give anything. His soul, his Kingdom, his life! If only he had just a few more minutes with Merlin. That was all he wanted. Just more time. His hand rested on the back of Merlin’s neck and pulled him back in for another soul-wrenching kiss.

“Arthur…” Merlin couldn’t think when he was pressed so close to his King. His head was reeling at the news and he couldn’t imagine what had brought all this about. The news that Arthur had welcomed the aid of a sorcerer was churning in his gut. He felt Arthur’s hand on his cock and he gasped. “No time…” he whispered miserably.

“I hate this, Merlin.” Arthur shuddered as he pulled his hand up and rested both of them on his lover’s shoulders. “I hate not being able to properly talk to you. I hate that this is all we have. I’m going to make it right. Whatever it takes I’m going to take you back to my Kingdom, Merlin. We are going to be free.” He kissed Merlin’s lips again, soft and sweet. When they pulled apart the change was upon them.

“Arthur…” Merlin bleated brokenly when his lover began to change. Arthur pulled away from Merlin as the transformation began. He gazed into his eyes and reached out towards him. He thought it would get easier each time he saw it but it never would. It just made it hurt more. He curled his legs up to his chest and watched Arthur become the Fox once again. Would it never end?

The Fox retreated to the other end of the cage and it was time for him to get out. He crawled to the exit and was let out by Leon who gave him a kind look and provided him with his clothing and some water to clean up with. Since Mouse had fallen asleep Leon stood guard over him while he dressed and washed.

“Gwaine will come back to us with news as soon as he’s spoken to Geoffrey.” Leon said over his shoulder. “We are close to Camelot here, there are two more villages between us and Camelot and one more watch tower. We should wait for him at the next watchtower, we can use that as our base.” Leon suggested as he waited for Merlin to make himself presentable and began to explain what happened.

Merlin nodded as Leon spoke, mouth raw and aching and listened while Leon explained how they came to be there. His mind was jumbled and he knew Leon meant well but he couldn’t quite process everything that happened yet. He did let the Knight know he appreciated the briefing with a smile. “Thank you.”

“Merlin, if Geoffrey tells us there is too much time until the next Eclipse Mordred says that he knows how to force an eclipse to trick the spell.” Leon mentioned when the other man was ready.

Trust Mordred to do something like that? Merlin shuddered. “Did Arthur really recruit a Sorcerer?” He wondered in a small voice as he rubbed his chest wearily.

“I never thought I’d see the day.” Leon confessed softly. “But yes, he did.”

Merlin sighed and collected himself. “I’m ready.” He let Leon lead him back to the others. The first person his eyes rested on was Mordred.

“Hello, Merlin.” Mordred smiled at him tentatively. That smile faded when he saw the distrust in Merlin’s eyes. “I’m only here to help.”

“Mordred.” Merlin said the teenager’s name anxiously. From the level of tension in the others he knew something had happened they weren’t going to talk to him about. “Percival, Elyan.” He smiled at his friends and Percival wrapped him into one of his huge hugs. His eyes fell on the sleeping Mouse who looked exhausted and he sat next to him. “So we have a backup plan. Let’s give Mouse another hour of sleep and go meetup with Gwaine.”

“ _Emrys I have a way for you to talk to Arthur while he is in Fox form. If you let me I could try to reach his mind._ ” Merlin heard Mordred’s voice in his head.

“ _No._ ” Merlin responded as shook his head to Mordred. The very last thing he wanted was to have Mordred messing about in Arthur’s head. They had made it this far, he would make it again. He picked up the journal and read Arthur’s words.

Trust him.

Merlin did trust him and he would tell Arthur when they had more time to talk. The recruiting of a sorcerer was making him feel somewhat better. This meant Arthur could see magic being used for good and perhaps begin to have a change of heart. Maybe Arthur would be able to forgive him for not telling him before.

“Can you really force an eclipse?” Merlin asked.

“Yes. It will take two people with magic for the sun and the moon. But yes, I can.” Mordred said solemnly.

Merlin nodded.

Later they moved again. Mouse was rested and smiled tentatively at Merlin. “You alright?” He asked his friend.

“No.” Merlin shook his head and leaned down to Mouse. “Do not trust Mordred alone with Arthur. I’m counting on you.”

“Of course.” Mouse looked at him in some confusion. “What he speaks of is powerful magic. I never thought anyone could force a time when there was no day or night.”

“Using magic to bring apart a natural occurrence is dangerous.” Merlin exhaled. “I don’t like it but it may be our only option. I don’t think Arthur is going to want to wait for a natural occurrence.”

“You’re probably right.” Mouse nodded, looked up at the sky. “A little help might be nice, Lord.”

Merlin gave a dry laugh and they moved on with Arthur safely in the cage and more help than they previously had.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> transition chapter.  
> Merlin discovers Arthur knows about his magic.  
> Gwaine meets up with them.  
> A plan is formed.

Now that there are more people around than he is used to Merlin never felt so self-conscious. They had all seen him as the wolf. Percival, Leon, Elyan, Mordred and Mouse. They all knew what the stakes were. Arthur needed to be himself again to take back Camelot. For quite some time he’d had Arthur to himself, kind of. They couldn’t see each other and it hurt but for all that time their entire focus was each other. Mordred’s gaze upon him was unsettling and he still didn’t know what he felt about Arthur recruiting a sorcerer. What did that all mean? At least he was certain of one thing. Arthur loved him and wanted him but what would happen when they were free of the curse? He refused to think about that and decided that the best course of action would be to think about the power Mordred said he had. It required two sorcerers, not just one and Mordred was clearly expecting him to be the other sorcerer.

How could he do that? Arthur still didn’t know about his magic. Merlin looked bitterly off into the distance. His emotions barely in check. He really had to get a handle on it and figure out how he was going to reveal everything to Arthur.

Mouse stuck to his side as they travelled. He coaxed him to eat and drink and preparing food for the Fox. He did his best to take care of Merlin which was oddly comforting. It was a little like having his own manservant. Mouse even went so far as to make sure Arthur’s clothes got some cleaning and drying out when they stopped. Merlin was too caught up in his own emotions to perform any of the usual tasks he did. So while Mouse took care of clothes and fed the fox he watched and sat down on a tree stump. The Knights were talking amongst themselves and Mordred was headed his way.

The Fox looked extremely put out being stuck in a cage and made plaintive noises at him every now and then. “Sorry, Arthur I can’t let you out.” Mouse looked over to where Mordred and Merlin were. “I bet you’d rather he’d be in the cage with you.” He followed the foxes gaze and indeed that’s where it was. The Fox eyed Mouse. “Wish you could understand. I don’t trust that guy.” Mouse whispered conspiratorially. “I know we need him but there’s just something wrong about him. I can’t put my finger on it. If you weren’t so stubborn you might see it too.”

Mordred stood a few feet away from Merlin. “You know there’s very little chance Gwaine is going to return from Camelot with news of when the next eclipse is.” He found a nearby tree and leant against it.

Merlin eyed him in distaste. He could never bring himself to trust or like Mordred. He knew what Mordred’s destiny was. The thing he was speaking of, that was twisting nature and abusing the power of magic. Recreating a celestial event with magic? That was corruption right there. “We’ll just have to wait until then.” He shrugged stubbornly.

“I don’t think Arthur can stand waiting much longer, Merlin.” Mordred sighed. “And Camelot is in desperate need of the true King. People are suffering and dying.” He knew Merlin had no reason to trust him, especially after their last encounter. “Morgana is a worse tyrant than Uther. Anyone who helped killing sorcerers. You don’t… You don’t know about Gaius?”

Merlin started, “What about him?” He missed the old man and thought he had fled Camelot with the others.

“She has him, Merlin.” Mordred frowned. “And she is making him suffer.”

“You’re lying.” Merlin scowled.

“You can ask Gwaine when he returns. You might also want to ask Gwaine how he can get in and out of Camelot easily.” Mordred shifted from one foot to the other. “And how he gets the information he does.”

Merlin eyed Mordred, “What are you not trying not to tell me.” He was tired of playing games.

“Morgana has always been fascinated with Gwaine. It’s quite simple, really, he sleeps with her.” Mordred flexed his hand. “It’s how he can keep tabs on what is going on there. I overheard Percival talking to Leon.”

“I don’t believe you.” Merlin shot a glance over towards Percival. He’d always thought Percival and Gwaine had a thing. It wasn’t inconceivable that Gwaine used his considerable charm on Morgana to be able to get what he wanted. The thought of it made his skin crawl. As he studied Percival’s face he could tell the man wasn’t in a good mood. He was trying very hard to hide it.

“She’s told him a few things. She doesn’t trust him though.” Mordred shrugged. “Percival was telling Leon how worried he is and Leon was comforting him. He doesn’t like it when Gwaine goes to Camelot he worries that’s the last time he’ll see him. Gwaine has no defense against magic. I heard him say Gwaine lives by luck and wits alone.”

Merlin stood up. He hated the idea of it but he knew Mordred wouldn’t lie to him when he could just go and get the truth from Percival. “I should have killed her when I had the chance.” He muttered.

“ _You’re not that kind of man, Emrys_.” Mordred said in his head. His next words were spoken normally. “You do not let the darkness in. If you ever did, we’d all be lost. You know what we have to do.”

Merlin gave Mordred a glare and stalked over to where Mouse was talking to the Fox. “Hey.” He reached in the cage and waited for the Fox to decide whether or not he was going to allow a touch. “How’s he doing?”

“I think he’s pissed at us.” Mouse said cheerfully in regards to the Fox. “But he did eat, so that’s an improvement. Are you alright?”

It was perhaps the hundredth time Mouse asked that today and Merlin gave him an annoyed glare. “I’m fine. I just talked to Mordred. We need another sorcerer for the spell he’s talking about but I don’t like it.”

“I don’t either, honestly.” Mouse agreed. “A twisted spell interfering with nature is what landed you and Arthur in this predicament in the first place. I think it is a terrible idea.”

“You’re right.” Merlin’s shoulders slumped. “I can’t condone this idea. I’ll have to write Arthur and try and talk him out of it.”

“Good luck with that.” Mouse laughed softly under his breath.

Merlin felt somewhat awkward standing by the cage with the Fox glaring at his hand and not coming forward to be petted so he sighed. Maybe it was because there were too many people around now? “I’ll deal with you later.” Merlin told the fox and he walked over to Percival and Leon.

Percival looked up from where he was sitting. “Merlin.” He rose. Leon rose at the same time too. They hadn’t properly greeted each other when morning hit. Things had been very awkward.

Merlin smiled at Percival and touched Leon’s shoulder. “Thank you Leon, for helping me this morning.”

“It’s fine, Merlin.” Leon smiled back.

“Is it true about Gwaine and Morgana?” Merlin looked between Percival and Leon.

Percival’s eyes darkened. “He overheard….” His eyes shot to the sorcerer who was sitting at the other end of the camp. Elyan was keeping watch. “Yes.” He nodded. “He didn’t want to do it but we all knew it would be the best way to get information and she…” He looked disgusted. “Lusts after him in a big way but likes the way he roams so lets him loose to do that.”

“But you… and he?”  
  
“On hold.” Percival frowned. “Until Arthur is King again and this madness is behind us. We didn’t want to leave any trace of me on him and it was the best way to get information. It had to be done.” Clearly, he hated it and Merlin couldn’t imagine dealing with the truth that the man he loved was forced to use sex to get information.

“I’m sorry, Percival.” Merlin growled under his breath. Now he had another reason why he should relent and perform that spell with Mordred. He wasn’t the only one being hurt. “Mordred said something about Gaius. Do you know anything?”

“Gwaine said he was alive the last time he went to Camelot. That was … a month ago, right Leon?” Percival looked questioningly at the other Knight and Leon nodded. “He said she was using Gaius in some fashion when it came to punishing people who had turned in sorcerers during the purge. He didn’t look healthy. He stays most of the time in the dungeons. Gwaine took him food.” Percival sighed when he spoke of Gwaine.

So now he had three reasons. Merlin felt lost. How could he deny his friends if Gwaine came back with bad news? “We’ll break the curse, Percival.” He said softly. “Gwaine will be free when Arthur is King again.”

Percival gave him a small smile. “I hope you’re right. He may not say so but this whole thing is hard on him. I’m not sure that it’s going to be that simple.”

Merlin looked back over at Mordred who was still watching him. That boys eyes were unnerving. He’d made his decision. Too many people were hurting because of the curse. Too many of his friends. He rose and went to write a note to Arthur in the journal and let him know that he agreed with the plan. He didn’t write much just a few words, he didn’t want to write any more for some reason, not yet. How would they find a sorcerer? It could only be him unless he took the age potion again and….he didn’t want to.

Instead he went back to the cage and looked inside at the Fox. Arthur was ignoring him again and it was time to move again if they wanted to get to the next stopping point before nightfall. He looked over to Mordred and nodded.

With a deep breath he nodded at him.

***

They travelled the next few days and not much more was said. They shared a few moments together and made the most out of the time they had. Merlin couldn’t get used to it. The pain was getting harder and harder to take. Every time Arthur changed it felt like a piece of himself was dying and he was now bound and determined to fix it. Mouse took care of both him and Arthur seeing to their needs and generally kept them company and watching Mordred when Merlin was too distracted now to do so.

“It’s not that I don’t believe he wants to help Mordred to bring this event about Lord, but it just doesn’t feel right.” Mouse found himself speaking to God again one day. They were due to arrive at the final watch-tower where they would meet up with Gwaine. “And where are we going to get a second sorcerer? I think this planned is extremely flawed.”

Merlin had been spending the past few days trying to figure out how to tell everyone. Arthur was the first person he was going to break the news to. But how? He had no idea how to tell someone you were a sorcerer and lied to them for so many years. Maybe he wouldn’t have to, maybe Gwaine would come back with good news? His luck wasn’t that good.

When Night was just about to fall, Merlin waited nervously for Arthur to change and once he did he was in Arthur’s arms for a kiss and pulled to look at him. “Arthur, I need to tell you something regarding Mordred’s plan.”

Arthur hated wasting time, especially when it would be another twelve hours before he saw Merlin again. He searched Merlin’s eyes, hesitant.

“We need to have two sorcerers to complete the spell to bring about a day without a night and a night without a day.”

“Do you know another sorcerer?” Arthur’s eyebrows knitted together as their fingers linked together.

“I…” Merlin couldn’t. He stared miserably at Arthur, the trust that the King held in his eyes for him. “I can find one.”

“Merlin, stop.” Arthur sighed. “I wanted to wait for you to tell me but clearly you’re never going to.” He wanted to glare but he was not in the mood to be angry. “I know you have magic.”

Merlin exhaled and his eyes flew open in shock. “You know!?!” He pulled right away from Arthur and scuttled back in the cage. Anger filled him, if Arthur had known for so long and never told him? “HOW LONG! How long have you known Arthur!”

Arthur hadn’t expected anger. After all, he should be the one to be affronted, not Merlin. “Not long, a few days back when I saw the wolf’s eyes turn gold.”

“Oh…” Merlin’s temper vanished. “You don’t want to kill me?”

“We’ll have this discussion after we break the curse. I don’t want to talk about it now, Merlin, you’re wasting time.” He held out his arms and Merlin scrambled back into them.

They kissed and cuddled and all too soon Merlin was a wolf again. Arthur breathed a sigh of relief. The hardest part was over, Merlin knew he knew, they could move forward from that. He came out of the cage and let Mouse help dress him. The Wolf didn’t wander off and simply waited. This time, he stuck near Arthur.

***  
  
Percival looked across the watchtower courtyard to where Gwaine was waiting for them. There was a huge chasm between them now and he wondered if they would ever be able to breach it. He looked tired and tense the same way he always looked after having to spend time with Morgana. His head lifted and his eyes immediately found Percival first. He stared for a long moment and then Gwen saw Arthur and rose to his feet.

“Majesty.” One of Gwaine’s wrists look damaged. Percival’s eyes shifted down to it and his breath caught. It looked raw. Rope burns? There were bruises on his neck.

“Gwaine.” Arthur greeted the other.

The Wolf padded over to Gwaine and the Knight gave him a friendly head rub. He was still Gwaine, whatever happened to him or whatever he had to go through. He gave Percival a grin as if to say all’s well and Percival knew it wasn’t. Gwaine had brought them provisions and was the only one to know their location. Arthur trusted Gwaine with his life no matter what.

“I got into Camelot. Unfortunately not without having an encounter with your sister.” Gwaine smirked. “She’s still into me and thinks I come back to Camelot for her. Gaius still lives, hanging on by a thread, he’s still refusing to give up Emrys. I got him food again this time around and I managed to speak to Geoffrey.”

Everyone held their breath.

“You guys have some kind of luck, there’s an eclipse in three days. If we’re lucky we might pull this off.” Gwaine said with a grin.

There was a cheer from the group.

“Listen I’ve already got things in motion. I sent word to Lancelot.” Gwaine explained. “He’s gathering the Knights who fled and they will all meet us when we ride into Camelot. We will have to make sure that Morgana looks upon you both and is still looking at you when the eclipse ends. That is the way to break the spell according to Gaius. Someone will need to make sure she stays in one place.”

“I can do that.” Mordred nodded.

“We’ll need someone to get into the citadel and open the doors. They’ll need to be quiet and quick. There’s a way I used to sneak in and out as a boy but it is cramped.” Arthur told everyone.

“I can do that.” Mouse stepped up. “Just describe everything to me.”

Arthur looked at him in surprise, he wasn’t even from Camelot. He looked around at all of them with pride and decided to share the rest of the news. “Merlin knows I know about his magic.”

Mouse opened his mouth in surprise. “What?” No one had told him a thing. He was friends with a sorcerer? Sorcery couldn’t be trusted! He looked up at the sky and crossed himself. What had he gotten into?

“Finally.” Gwaine snorted.

“You knew?” Arthur stared at him.

“A long time now, I’m sure he doesn’t know I knew though.” Gwaine scoffed. “So there’s a plan B?”

“Mordred and Merlin will prolong or create the eclipse until the curse is broken.” Arthur nodded. “And we shall take back Camelot!” He rose his sword in the air.

“For Camelot!”

Later that evening as knights began to trickle into the Watch tower, Percival found Gwaine. “You look terrible.” He told him softly.

“It was particularly rough this time.” Gwaine admitted.

“Maybe it’s the last time?” Percival took the hand he’d seen before and lifted up the wrist to look at it. He sighed as he saw the raw skin. Their fingers laced together unconsciously.

“God, I hope so.” Gwaine gave him a hungry look.

Percival drew him into a tight embrace which was all they could have for now. When all this was over, it would be different.

***

Mouse was unsure. This was all too convenient. He kept his eyes trained on Gwaine instead of Mordred for the next few hours. The man seemed antsy and he just couldn’t understand how someone could have that much luck. “It’s not as if I’m ungrateful, Lord that you saw fit to provide us with the celestial event we needed as you did in France. But lightning can’t strike twice, can it? Too much coincidence for my liking.”

When he was off muttering to himself he wasn’t surprised to see the Wolf seek him out. Merlin licked his fingers in way of comfort while Arthur was planning with the Knights and he began to train with them.

“I don’t like it.” Mouse told the Wolf. “Okay, you’re a sorcerer. I suppose I can live with that but I don’t think Gwaine is telling us everything and I don’t trust him or Mordred.” He leaned forward and whispered. “From what I hear Morgana is a powerful sorceress. She could have gotten to him. What if she’s on her way here at this very moment?” Mouse looked around, terrified at the very idea.

But there was nothing he could do except for keep a very close eye on Gwaine and Mordred. He’d spent a lot of time with Gwaine on the road to see Merlin and Arthur so he thought the man inherently could be trusted but what if a spell had been put upon him? Could his loyalties be bought? Everyone else was focused on battle planning, he’d have to be the one with his eyes open.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle for Camelot.   
> I'm sorry I'm not that good at writing battles so I think its a bit choppy but the general idea is going to come across I hope.

A couple of nights later right before the eclipse Gwaine was trying to get some sleep but found it nearly impossible after the past few days in Camelot. Morgana had been particularly difficult and every time he had to lie with her it made his heart hurt. There was only one person he truly loved and that man was a saint for putting up with all of this and still loving him. The thing he remembered the best was how Percy’s hands felt upon him. They were large and gentle and he missed them terribly. Soon. He smiled over at Percival who gave him kind of a wan look and shuffled over to sit down next to him. “Can’t sleep?”

Gwaine watched the firelight play over Percival’s arm muscles. “Yeah something like that.” He would be happy if he could just be near the man.

“Rope burns.” Percival indicated his neck and wrists with a dour expression. He was hiding it well but Gwaine was savvy enough to know when the large man was mad.

“You really don’t want to know, love.” Gwaine let the term slip almost by accident. He reached over and laid his hand on Percival’s forearm. God he missed this. “She’s relentless but I can handle her, alright?” He searched Percy’s eyes trying to get to the man underneath the layers.

“Gwaine…” Percy let out a long breath and put a hand over the one that touched his arm. “I just worry that one day you won’t make it back to us in one piece.”

“If everything goes well in the next few days we’ll put everything behind us.” Gwaine assured him softly. “Would you mind just holding me?”

Percival sighed and opened up an arm to let him curl up.

Arthur watched them from the other side of the camp and gut clenched. How he longed to be able to do that with Merlin. He stroked the wolf’s head while he watched and had to smile when he licked his fingers, he was glad for these moments. When dawn broke they would set out for Camelot for Merlin had to be human to prepare the spell. It was odd lately talking to him, kissing him, holding him during the few moments they had together. Merlin was apologetic and he tried to be reassuring. They no longer wrote anything down. Arthur just wanted this over with. He wanted to be fully human again. He wanted to be able to wake up with Merlin in his arms. He was tired of it and he was angry at fate and destiny. His heart couldn’t take much more of this.

“You alright?” Mouse came to sit by him and nudged some food his way. “Eat, or Merlin will yell at me for not making you.”

“You sure this worked for Etienne and Isabeau?” Arthur asked him dubiously. He took the offered food and couldn’t help but smile at Mouse’s wide smile of relief.

“Yes. God above you worry too much.” Merlin crossed himself for taking the lord’s name in vain. “I’ve been watching Mordred and Merlin. I know you don’t get to see them that much but they appear to know what they are doing when it comes to magic. Merlin told me that he tried nearly every day to break the spell but whatever Morgana did it was based on something he had no control over. He said he’s also relieved you finally know even though he knows he’s hurt you…oh. I’m rambling again.” Mouse closed his mouth and looked apologetically at Arthur.

“No, it’s fine.” Arthur waved a hand as he continued to eat. “I want to hear about what happened today. How are they getting along?”

“Not well.” Mouse looked a bit annoyed about that. “Merlin is much more powerful than Mordred and I can tell that Mordred hates it. Do you have any idea how powerful he is Arthur? Mordred says he’s known as Emrys and he was the reason he and his people are outlaws. They’ve been protecting him, all this time, from Morgana. Sometimes I think Mordred likes Merlin more than he lets on but Merlin just treats him coldly. I’ve not seen him seen him be cold to anyone but he is to Mordred, he won’t say why but I know it hurts the kid. I think it’s a hero worship thing. Maybe Merlin is in a bad mood. He told me yesterday that he was so used to hiding his magic that having people come up and talk to him about it makes him nervous.”

Arthur glanced over at Mordred who was sleeping peacefully. Leon seemed to have taken a shine to the kid and was guarding him. If anything, he was jealous of all the time Mordred got to spend with Merlin. He ran his fingers through the wolf’s fur, wishing for black locks and a warm body against his. Soon. “Can they work together tomorrow?”

“I think so.” Mouse nodded, he peered over at where Gwaine was lying against Percival. “This eclipse he says he’s going to happen.” The frenchman refilled Arthur’s mug. “I have a gut feeling we may be walking into a trap tomorrow.” His feelings usually weren’t wrong. Arthur had no way of knowing that but he’d had a terrible feeling the night that Etienne and Isabeau almost lost their happy ending.

Arthur looked over at Gwaine thoughtfully and back at Mouse. “Gwaine is the most loyal man I know.” He said softly. “He’d never do anything to hurt Merlin.”

“Not knowingly.” Mouse said gently. “Arthur, I’m just saying we should be prepared for a counter attack. From what you tell me of your sister, she’s bright enough to know what might break her spell.”

Mouse had a very good point and Arthur wondered what it was about him that made him want to listen. He had good ideas and practical head on his shoulders. He supposed it must be due to his life as a thief. Thieves tended to think on their feet and weigh the odds. “Any chance you’d consider staying on in Camelot when this is over? I could use a good man like you.”

“Nah.” Mouse gave him a good-natured grin. “Etienne may not admit it but I’m pretty certain he misses me. Besides, I have to get your answer back to him.”

“You’re a strange man, but I like you.” Arthur gave him a wide smile and Mouse laughed.

“I get that a lot. Ah good, you’ve eaten your supper. Merlin won’t yell at me tomorrow.”

***

Merlin was more than a little aggravated. The Knights were all treating him differently now that they knew of his magic. It wasn’t fear. They were just even more protective than usual, as if he might accidently scorch himself or something.

“I still can’t believe you never told me.” Gwaine groused at him while they were heading to Camelot.

“Sorry?” Merlin gave him an apologetic grin. “You knew anyway, so what are you complaining about. I got used to hiding it and the less people who knew the better off they were. I was protecting YOU.”

Gwaine gave another huff.

Merlin was pretty sure he would forgive him eventually, Gwaine never stayed upset at anyone for long. “Are you and Percy okay?”

“He’ll get over it.” Gwaine shrugged. “He knows I love him.”

Merlin glanced over towards the cage. “I hope Arthur gets over it.”

“Merlin, you could have destroyed Camelot so many times it’s not funny, but you didn’t. You protected HIM. He’ll get over it.” Gwaine assured him.

“I hope you’re right.”

Mordred joined them. “Merlin, ready?”

It was time for them to split off from the group. Merlin rubbed his temples and went over to the Fox. “Mouse, you’ll take care of him?” He reached in to scratch Arthur’s ears. “I love you.” He whispered softly.

“Of course I will.” Mouse assured him.

“Tell him I love him?” Merlin looked desperately at Mouse. “No matter what happens. If I should die, he has to be King. He has to live.”

“Er.” Mouse looked somewhat taken about. “You’re not going to die.”

Merlin threw him a look and he and Mordred headed off together. Merlin had a back-up plan he wasn’t about to share with anyone else yet. He was going to call the Great Dragon if things went south and Morgana had set a trap. He’d only called the dragon once since this all began and he had not been able to free them from the spell. He said that Merlin had to find the answer with the help of a friend he would meet. That friend, he supposed, turned out to be Mouse.

It took a few hours to get to Camelot as they were timing the spell for noon and had left before sunrise. The Knights, they knew weren’t far behind them but Mouse’s intuition had been right. There was a patrol waiting for Mordred and Merlin. They attacked without warning and Mordred fought with valiant skill while Merlin found for the first time that he could use his magic freely and it fairly danced off his fingers. The two of them made short work of the ambush party and Merlin was grinning by the end of it. He’d never before been able to use his magic like that openly.

“That was brilliant!” Mordred gazed at him, eyes shining. “I have longed to see you do that forever, Merlin.”

Merlin looked at the boy gruffly and chuckled. “Days not night yet. We have to get to the battlements. There’s probably more of them.”

The pair of them began to take off at a run and knew that word would quickly get back to Morgana that her ambush party had been defeated. Camelot was terrible, Merlin thought with a pang when they arrived and snuck into the city. It was filled with terrified citizens and the occasional warning of a hanged man or a head on a pike. Morgana had truly brought the great city to its knees. He saw the aftermath of battle, the burns on the walls and knew that if he had the chance he would repair it all. But for now, he and Mordred were going to do the impossible. He was going to make day without a night and a night without a day and they didn’t have long to do it.

Mouse was already doing his thing to help get the Knights into the citadel. Mordred and Merlin had to be on their own because they had to get there faster. Mouse was really very good at getting into tight spaces and working his way up to the gate levers. He hoped that Merlin and Mordred were doing alright. The Knights had run into one of Morgana’s patrols but they made short work of them. Everyone was ready and spoiling for a fight. Elyan had been given the task of letting Arthur free once he changed. He eventually got up the top of the gates while talking to himself all the way just to keep his mood light. “It’s not as if I want to be in these situations, they just keep happening to me, Lord.”

Merlin looked up at the sun, it was almost high in the sky and the day wasn’t becoming night and this was not boding well. Up on the battlements, Merlin and Mordred had decided to start doing the spell, their last hope. The solar eclipse should be upon them. They had killed a lot of Morgana’s people to get up here and barred the doors to the battlements.

He saw the gates go up. Mouse had succeeded. The knights were pouring into Camelot and the battle raged below. “Merlin look!” Mordred cried as he pointed to the sky. It was true. The sun was becoming dark. A day without a Night. A night without a day.

They began to chant.

Elyan fought bravely against the attackers while the eclipse slowly brought about a dark day. His job was to protect Arthur and had they known that Morgana was expecting them and had given instructions to find the fox and bring it to her. He fell just as Arthur turned and was immediately captured, naked. He put up a fight and was hauled away to the throne room in that state.

The Knights were still fighting. No one knew the King had been captured.

Arthur was groggy at best since this was the first time he’d changed at this hour of the day. He had to be half carried, dragged before Morgana and a number of terrified courtiers and ruthless mercenaries.

“Fool.” She spat at him. “You should not have come back. You think I didn’t know about the Eclipse?” She shrieked. Swords were drawn on him. One wrong move and he’d be dead. He was forced to his knees. “Renounce Camelot to me and I may let you live your pathetic life!”

While all this was happening, Merlin and Mordred were done the spell to lengthen the eclipse. “Go!” Mordred said. “I can keep it together here.” The powerful magic that was holding the spell together was going to tear at him but he would keep the spell in place or die trying. “For Camelot!”

“I have to find Arthur!” Merlin cried as he ran. He was surprised that Mordred was willing to sacrifice himself and had to believe that the Dragon must have been wrong. He put a hand on the young man’s shoulder. “If you die, I will make sure you are remembered, Mordred.”

“Thank you Emrys.” Mordred smiled weakly at him and took the magic into himself.

Mouse had found his way to the citadel while the madness of battle surrounded them, intent on getting to Merlin. Every so often he dodged a blow. He was therefore at the high point of the throne room soon enough but too late. Arthur had already been captured. Morgana was crowing at how she was victorious when the power of the magic spell Merlin and Mordred had cast crackled and thundered above, keeping the eclipse in place. “No!” Morgana’s face went purple with rage. “It does not matter, it’s just Mordred. Merlin would have been here but we knew they were coming. He is dead.”

Mouse looked quickly to see how he could help the King and saw that there were chandeliers over the guards surrounding Arthur. He jumped up on one of the ropes and scurried as fast as he could. When he got to the top he sawed at the fastening on one side.

Arthur’s face crumpled with the thought that Merlin could be dead. “No! No I don’t believe you!” He shouted.

“Believe it Arthur, everything you had I have taken away.” Morgana laughed. “It’s all mine now.”

“MERLIN!” Arthur cried out desperately.

As he cried Merlin’s name desperately, the chandelier came crashing down. “Look out Arthur!” Mouse called.

“Kill them!!!” Morgana cried.

The doors were rudely flung open, distracting everyone. Merlin stood there a small figure of fury.

CRASH, the guards that had once been around Arthur were scattered and one had dropped their sword on the ground. He picked it up and flipped the blade around. With a snarl he charged at Morgana and grabbed her by the throat. He pulled her around in front of him and held the blade to her neck. “LOOK AT ME.” He commanded. “Open your eyes damnit.”

Morgana struggled against him but Arthur held her fast. Merlin kept walking forward, shoving anyone out of the way with his magic. “You have magic…” Morgana could only stare from Arthur to Merlin.

“I am Emrys.” Merlin said flatly.

“LOOK AT US!” Arthur flung Morgana to the ground and stalked over to Merlin. He pulled the man forward. “Look at us Morgana.”

Morgana cried in rage and indeed, she did. There was a red jewel around her neck and it cracked. Blood spilled from it. “Nooo…” It was the seal. Arthur’s blood. She gathered her magical power and tried to attack Merlin. Merlin deflected it easily.

“You’re done, Morgana.” Merlin said softly.

The eclipse couldn’t last for very much longer no matter how much Mordred tried. Once the spell had ripped through his body he fell to the ground and the moon began to move away from the sun. Daylight was returning.

Arthur stared in fear. “Merlin…”

Merlin put a hand on his arm. “I think it’s over, Arthur.”

Sunlight began to stream through the window and it fell on both of them. Arthur blinked, nearly blinded by the intensity. He turned to Merlin as if to say something and exclaimed as he felt himself being lifted up by magic.

“Not me.” Merlin shook his head. “Not her, either.” Morgana was weeping.

He had been naked when he entered the courtyard. Naked, sweaty and dirty from all the things he had been through. The light, he realized, was cleansing him.

Mouse began to shimmy down from the chandelier ropes and watched in awe. He was certain this was the lord’s work. Gwaine, Percival and Leon were just in time to see.

Rich clothing began to appear on him. Bright Pendragon red, shining armor, boots, his sword, his crown. When he was gently placed down upon the ground he lifted up his sword and the entire throne room went down on their knees except Merlin. Arthur looked towards Merlin, shining bright in the daylight. The Golden King.

And Merlin smiled, he went down on one knee to the King.

“Merlin!” Arthur sheathed his sword, pulled him to his feet and into his arms. He laughed and the sound echoed in the chamber as he swung the younger man around. “The curse is over.” The courtiers all rose and watched nervously, proudly, still a little terrified.

And Arthur kissed him. As far as kisses went it was certainly not a chaste kiss. Mouse grinned ear to ear. Arthur’s tongue didn’t seem to care that they were in a room full of Camelot’s remaining nobility. When they finally parted Arthur hugged him tightly. “Merlin…”

“Ahem… things to take care of first, sire.” Merlin was blushing red at the gaping stares.

Arthur cleared his throat as he looked around the room. “Seize her.” He indicated Morgana. The knights were only too happy to oblige. “The laws against magic shall be rewritten from this day forward.” The King cried. “We shall have a judge to determine the validity of magic use. That will be Merlin, known to the world as Emrys. Court Sorcerer and my future husband, if he’ll have me.”

It was Arthur’s turn to kneel and look up at Merlin with wide, expectant eyes.

Merlin stared at him. “Get up, you Dollop-head.” He was already red with embarrassment.

“Not until you say you’ll marry me.”

“What about heirs.”

“Who needs them, If Mordred survived, he can be my heir.”

“You’re an idiot.” Merlin glared at him. He was fairly certain Mordred had survived.

“ _Mer_ lin…”

“Alright fine. I’ll marry you.” Merlin smirked and rolled his eyes.

Arthur climbed to his feet. “That wasn’t as enthusiastic as I’d hoped.”

“Can we argue later?” Merlin took his hand and bravely raised his eyes to look about the room.

To his surprise the only hostile looks were Morgana’s men and Morgana as she was being taken away. Gwaine was whooping and giving Mouse a noogie. There was only relief, bewilderment and someone started clapping… which got the rest of the room enthusiastic.

“There won’t be time to argue later.” Arthur assured him, “I know exactly what we’re doing as soon as I have a proper bed.”

“We’ll see about that.” Merlin gave him a challenging look which only made his blood boil.

There were losses that day. Elyan had been killed. They found out that Guinevere had been rescued from the castle by Lancelot. Mordred was in a grave condition when they found him and was unlikely to survive the night, Gaius was not doing well but he was relieved that Merlin had prevailed. He was unlikely to survive and Morgana was locked in the dungeons.

The day was won. They had taken Camelot, but the loss of life during Morgana’s occupation was severe. It would take Camelot a long time to recover.

All of this and the one thing Arthur wanted the most was to wake up next to Merlin the next day. That had been his dream for months. He could hardly believe it was here.

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost the end! :)

The first thing they did was go down to find Gaius and get him out of the dungeon. They put Morgana into the very cell they had locked Giaus in and ushered him up to a comfortable bed and Merlin helped him get cleaned up and oriented. Arthur wouldn’t let Merlin out of his sight so the King was occupied himself with helping prepare bandages and make him comfortable. Mordred also needed similar attention as did many people who fought that day. Mordred had indeed lived through his ordeal but his body was severely drained of magic and he was deathly ill. Mouse was put to work scurrying about and trying to organize the kitchen to provide food for weary knights and word was quickly spreading.

The King was back, the curse was broken… and that other bit of news. The King had proposed to his manservant in full view of every noble of Camelot and been accepted. It was a pure true love that no one had seen for a very long time. They would talk about the day that Magic lifted Arthur into the air and proclaimed him their True King. Magic so pure and beautiful no one could call it evil. They would talk about this day for many long years ahead.

“Arthur I’m not going to vanish into thin air.” Merlin chuckled at Arthur’s look once Mordred was sleeping and Gaius was taken care of and other physician matters were tended to.

“I haven’t seen you for more than five minutes at a time in half a year, Merlin.” Arthur pushed off the door and sulked a little. “My chambers are a disaster, I think Morgana took a knife to my bed.”

“Fine, fine, just a few more minutes.” Merlin reassured him and finished up a few more things. “There. Now you can have me all to yourself.”

“Finally.” Arthur turned, glanced over his shoulder expectantly and Merlin followed. They made their way through the castle, all its former beauty destroyed by the mercenary occupation. It made Arthur’s jaw twitch in pain and he sighed. When they got to his quarters Merlin’s mouth opened. It really was a disaster. Everything was on the floor, treasures were smashed, favorite books ripped to shreds, his bed broken and destroyed his dresser hacked to pieces. There was a staunch smell of urine and vomit and even the window was broken. “See what I mean?” Arthur ran a hand through his hair as he looked at the chambers.

Merlin entered the room and walked over to what had once been Arthur’s wardrobe. He reached in and pulled out one of his favorite shirts of Arthur’s and held it to his chest. He closed his eyes. “Stand back, Arthur.” He told him cautiously. “Just watch.”

He took a deep breath and absorbed all the pain he was feeling at seeing the destruction of a sacred place. This is where he and Arthur began their friendship and Morgana had done her best to destroy it. This place was truly theirs and he would not see it in this state anymore. Merlin closed his eyes and clutched the shreds of Arthur’s white shirt and Arthur watched with a slightly worried expression. When he opened his eyes again they were glowing gold and he lifted his hand. Arthur watched with a tiny bit of fear in the back of his mind. He’d not seen this before, this would be the first time Merlin willingly performed magic for him alone and he was completely fascinated…and a little turned on.

Merlin’s fingers rose and fell as he swept them this way and that. To Arthur’s surprise and pleasure he saw things… repairing themselves. Broken candles became whole, pieces of glass and pottery skittered across the room to fix themselves. Dirt was magically vacuumed up into pockets and dumped out the window. Hinges danced about and fixed themselves. Paintings righted themselves and tears and splashes upon them were seamlessly prepared. Arthur watched, utterly enchanted with the simple yet raw display of power. He watched as Merlin flicked his fingers and twirled once or twice to see pieces of dented armor knock out their own dents. He watched the bed begin to move and groan as it pushed up from the floor and the pieces weaved themselves back together again.   
He gasped as clothing pulled themselves up from the floor and were magically mended, washed and wrung out. He laughed as they were flicked to dry near the fireplace which had suddenly burst into life. He didn’t know where to stop looking. “ _Mer_ lin…” His eyes were bright with delight and he laughed like he was a young man again.

Merlin glanced back at his expression and laughed, “Shut up, not done yet.”  He wasn’t even winded from this display. This was childish magic, the kind that Gaius would reprimand him for but he loved seeing the look in Arthur’s eyes. Dust and dirt, blood and grime he used his magic to wash it all away and out of Arthur’s rooms. He purged all trace of Morgana and her men and the pillows on the bed fluffed themselves in exaggeration and settled down upon it. Finally, the window pane repaired itself and the door latched. The rooms were exactly as they both remembered it.

Merlin exhaled and looked back at Arthur. “I don’t use magic for this kind of thing, Arthur but I thought we could use a…”

Arthur closed the distance between them and kissed him. “That was amazing.” He smiled. “You’re amazing. God, I love you.” He kissed Merlin again. “You have no idea how much.”

Merlin just took a moment to enjoy being held in Arthur’s arms, to experience the sheer joy of having time. He held his King’s gaze and just touched his face. As his fingers grazed across Arthur’s lips they were gently kissed. “Are you sure you’re okay with magic, Arthur? I’m sorry I lied to you.”

“Merlin, I don’t care about anything other than the fact that we’re alive and free. You did what you had to do and I respect that. It hurts that you didn’t trust me but I understand. I do.” Arthur reassured him. “I also know I hurt you in the cage.” He looked a little worried as he lifted his thumb and traced Merlin’s bottom lip. “I’m sorry for that. I want to love you properly, Merlin. You deserve to be treasured.”

“Oh don’t be an arse Arthur.” Merlin’s eyes twinkled. “How many times do I have to tell you I’m not a girl?” He reached for Arthur’s belt and unbuckled it. “Try not to be a King when you’re in here with me and just be a man.” He leant over and kissed Arthur gently. “Now we have a bed…”

With a grin he tore off his jacket and tossed it to the side. Having basically spent the past six months getting used to being naked he had no issues with having Arthur’s eyes on him as he climbed into the bed and crooked his finger. Arthur had been standing there, staring until he realized he was the only one with clothes on and happily remedied that situation.

“Shouldn’t we wait until we’re married?” Arthur questioned him with an amused raise of an eyebrow.

“Arthur I’ve waited way too long. It’s not like you’re going to get me pregnant.” Merlin rolled his eyes and whispered a magical word. All the candles dimmed. “Now then.” He settled down on his pillow and drew his eyes up and down Arthur’s naked form… and stifled a huge yawn. “Damnit.”

Arthur laughed, “We haven’t slept in a while, Merlin.” He drank in the sight of his lover. “And you just spent a whole lot of energy fixing my rooms.”

“Our rooms.” Merlin grinned at him cheekily.

“Mmm…” Arthur leaned in and kissed his neck. “Maybe I can wake you up a little.” He kissed his way to a nipple and licked it as he drew his hand down Merlin’s body to grip a certain neglected part.

“Woken up now, sire.” Merlin’s eyes widened as he clutched Arthur’s shoulders.

And Arthur proceeded to get to know Merlin’s body. He explored each delicious sensitive piece of him, prepared him slowly and carefully. He took his time, kissing and licking. He wrapped them both up in a warm glow of need until finally he was moving at a steady pace inside and was rewarded with needy sounds from Merlin. His name was soft on Merlin’s lips, like a prayer and he did everything he could to make the moment last. When he woke up the next day, Merlin would be sleeping in his arms. He would greet the sun as the King of Camelot, no longer destroyed by a terrible curse.

This was their time, their moment together and he would cherish it until the end of his days.

***

Mouse wandered through the castle somewhat depressed at seeing all the destruction. This must have been quite a magnificent place when it was full of life and vigor not licking its wounds. He walked out into the courtyard and gazed up at the stars. “Well Lord, I suppose True Love prevailed once again.” He tried not to be bitter. He understood his lot in life and what place he held back in France. He was just a servant, after all, he would never be what Merlin was to Arthur. He would have to organize passage home come the day. It was time for the Mouse to leave the house. He’d served his purpose.

Frowning he looked across the courtyard. There was a group of people entering the courtyard escorted by guards of Camelot. They bore… familiar colors and as dawn broke over Camelot his eyes widened in surprise.

The one in front was an imposing man, still gorgeous after all these years, still the only man who made his heart beat faster. Mouse stood where he was as the black horse trotted across the cobblestones and Etienne Navarre looked down at him. His blonde hair was greying now and his steel blue eyes held an expression that he knew well. He was angry.

“You’re alive.” Navarre growled and swung off his horse. The men were from Aquila. He searched but did not see Isabeau. Navarre had come alone.

“Well you know me… I can squeeze my way out of all the tough spots.” Mouse sort of shifted from right to left and looked everywhere but directly at Navarre.

Navarre seized him by the shoulders and reached out to draw him close. “Phillipe.” He whispered. “We thought you were dead.” He looked down and smiled for the first time in a year.

Mouse sank into the embrace. He knew it was wrong but God knew how much he hated leaving home. He couldn’t believe Navarre had come to find him! He tried to hide his smile against the man’s chest as his heart soared and he broke away from the embrace with an awkward grin. “Um. Welcome to Camelot. King Arthur just took the throne back. It’s a bit of a mess.”

And as for the people of Camelot, after their King’s very public declaration of love for a man… no one blinked an eye.

***

Percival gazed over at Gwaine’s sleeping form. They’d found a mattress and some blankets and curled up together. Kisses and hugs were shared but both were too exhausted to do much else. As dawn broke over Camelot Gwaine’s eyes fluttered open and he smiled when he saw Percy watching him.

“It’s over, Percival. I’m free.”

“No you’re not, actually.” Percival said with a low chuckle. “You’re mine.”

“Ah, I can live with that.” Gwaine laughed. It would take them a little while to get over what he’d had to do but they could. He just knew it.

***

Merlin woke up and saw Arthur standing naked by the window, waiting for the sun. He rather enjoyed the man’s backside and was pleased for the entertaining view. He patted the bed, “Come back…” He whispered.

Arthur glanced over and shook his head, “Just a few more minutes.” He gripped the window sill and waited. When the suns first rays caught him he exhaled and braced himself. Light bathed his skin and for several long minutes he just stood there. Time ticked by and he was still himself. He breathed a sigh of relief and looked back to Merlin. “It really is over.”

“No Arthur.” Merlin shook his head. “It’s just beginning.”

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't really have much more to write for this story.:) It carried through as I wanted it to and am pleased with the ending.  
> Thanks so much everyone for reading. All the comments are very much appreciated.   
> <3

If you asked Phillipe Gaston a day before if Etienne Navarre would travel to Albion to find the truth of whether or not he had lived or died he would have laughed. Today he was standing at Navarre’s side in front of recently un-cursed King Arthur of Camelot. At the King’s side Merlin was happily watching as he signed the agreement to support each other. They would be leaving for France the next day and this time Navarre had brought enough men with him so that they could make it safely. All the official business done Arthur smiled at Phillipe, better known as Mouse. “I wouldn’t have my crown without you, Phillipe Gaston. I am forever in your debt.”

Phillipe blushed and fiddled with his hands. “I’m sure your majesty would have prevailed.” He glanced at Merlin who grinned at him with a supportive look..

Navarre had been appraised of what had happened. Though he still didn’t approve of magic he understood what the King and his fiancé had gone through. He was not in the mood to spend much more time in Albion than he had to, however. This would be the very last time he sent Phillipe away, Isabeau had been beside herself with worry when the news had come and … she had yelled at him for treating him the way he had. “I’m sorry that we cannot stay longer, King Arthur. Be safe and well. Long live your majesty.” He bowed and when the ink was dry on the parchment it was rolled up and he received his copy.

Merlin stepped forward and hugged Phillipe tightly. “Thank you for everything.” When he pulled back it almost looked like he was tearing up. “I’m going to miss you, Mouse.”

Navarre raised an eyebrow, he hadn’t been The Mouse for a long time in France.

“It’s a long story.” Phillipe explained with a grin. “I had to get money somehow, Navarre.”

“Infuriating rascal.” Navarre grunted at him. “There will be no more of that.”

“At least I have a sense of humor.” Phillipe chided.

"I'll show you a sense of humor." Navarre cuffed him without really causing any physical pain.

Merlin snickered listening to them, they reminded him of the way he and Arthur talked. He smiled up at his King and resisted the urge to kiss him right then and there. Everything had worked out for the best. Gaius and Mordred were recovering and it suddenly dawned on him that Arthur had said something about Mordred inheriting. What was that about, he wondered?

They saw Navarre and Phillipe down to the men from France and it waved while they headed off. Merlin was pretty sure they would be okay.

They would all be okay. Merlin was certain.

Arthur turned to Merlin and reached down to grasp his hand. Half a year of not being able to stand out in the sun… of despair. He just wanted the time to love Merlin properly, to slowly learn all the things that made his husband to be tick. He wanted to see his magic. Merlin had already been using that to help with the repairs to Camelot.

Magic. He never thought he’d be comfortable with it. He supposed comfortable wasn’t exactly the word. He was fascinated by it, he wanted to know more but he didn’t want to press Merlin too much. He was a little worried that he was spending too much energy on it. He didn’t have to fix all of Camelot right this minute.

***

“Why Mordred?” Merlin asked him later. They were standing on the battlements and looking out over the ruined city. It would take many months before it was whole again.

“I don’t know.” Arthur shrugged. “I helped him as a boy and I felt a strange sort of… need to protect him.”

“He’s connected to your fate but that doesn’t mean he has to die or you have to die. Everything has changed.” Merlin looked away. “There’s a lot I need to tell you, Arthur we never had time for it before. The reason I stayed in Camelot even when I was a sorcerer was for you Arthur.”

Arthur rested against the wall and watched Merlin, ready to listen, really listen for the first time in his life. He felt that he owed it to Merlin to do so. “Tell me.” He asked finally. “I want to know everything.” He made no promises of not being angry or upset or all the kinds of foolish things one says when they know they are going to be given bad news.

And so Merlin told him the whole story from start to finish, every detail. It takes several hours to actually go into it because Merlin wanted to explain and wanted Arthur to understand all his emotions. The Dragon that took many lives. Morgana. Uther. Dragoon. All of it. All the things he’d been bottling up inside rushed out like a breaking dam. He could not hold it back if he tried. He didn’t throw himself on his feet or beg forgiveness. He’d made these choices because he had to, he’d done it on his own because without his choices Camelot would have fallen a long time ago.

Arthur listened. He couldn’t deny feeling rage sweep through him at all the dangerous, foolhardy things Merlin had done. He couldn’t help being hurt when the results of his decisions had led to more deaths. Strangely it was the fact that Merlin couldn’t kill anyone because of their destiny that made him focus. He didn’t kill Morgana. He didn’t kill Mordred. He used magic to heal Morgana because he didn’t want Arthur to feel the pain of losing her. All for him. All the lies, all the secrecy, Merlin had done it because there was nothing else he could have done. The laws were cruel and swift.

It was all laid out between them now, all of the things that should have been said long ago and would have been said if he had just made the decision or convinced his father to change the magic laws years ago. Perhaps Morgana wouldn’t have become as crazy as she had. Perhaps Uther would still be alive. Perhaps they wouldn’t have suffered six months of pain and torment.

So while he let himself feel the emotions he needed to feel once Merlin had finally stopped talking he realized that he wasn’t angry. He was more relieved than angry. Everything made more sense to him now. It wasn’t all perfect and they had a long way to go before it was and before he could truly prove to the people that he was meant to be their King he understood now.

“Arthur?” Merlin prompted. It had been a long while since he’d finished and Arthur hadn’t said anything yet.

“My husband to be is not only the most powerful sorcerer in Albion but a Dragon Lord as well. Give me a minute to process, yeah?” Arthur quirked a smile.

Merlin’s smile could be seen by a blind man.

Destiny. It was a strange thing. There could be so many ways it can be interpreted. Merlin never thought he’d become a King’s Husband. Merlin never thought Arthur would accept him for what he truly was and he never thought he’d see the day where magic would be a part of Camelot again.

“Merlin.” Arthur said after a while. “No more secrets.”

“Never again, Sire.” Merlin stepped forward and was pulled into Arthur’s arms.

Destiny can be interpreted more than one way and Merlin chose to live in that moment.

They would make their own destiny.

**END**


End file.
